Mr, Conductor Meets The Great Mouse Detective
by skullzman987
Summary: this is a special script featuring the Shining Time Station Cast, Big Bird from Sesame Street, Thomas the Tank Engine & our featured movie of adventure The Great Mouse Detective! enjoy
1. Meeting Olivia & Bowled Out

Walt Disney Pictures,

Children's Television Workshop,

Britt Allcroft Productions proudly presents…

[Clips of Shining Time Station]

Action camera light up the big screen

Shining Time go to the movies

Hollywood magic the maker of dreams

Shining Time at the movies

[Clips of The Great Mouse Detective]

No matter who you are

You can be a star

Adventure so classic

The thrills are fantastic to see

[Clips of Shining Time Station]

Bring on the actors

And light up the sets

Shining Time go to the movies

Incredible stunts

And the special effects

Shining Time at the movies

[Clips of Big Bird and The Great Mouse Detective & Clips from Thomas the Tank Engine]

Imagine you're the star

No matter who you are

Come on along with us

Come sing a song with us

We've saved a seat for you

There's always something new

[Clips of Shining Time Station]

Cameras are rolling

Let's get the shot

Shining Time go to the movies

Feel the excitement

the action is hot

Shining Time Station we'll bring the movies to you!

"Mr. Conductor's Adventures Series"

London, 1897

[The camera pans slowly through a small street. A horse drawn carriage drives by. The horse snorts and neighs as the focus moves below the carriage and slowly zooms in on a tiny shop, Flaversham's Toys. Inside, Olivia and her father are celebrating Olivia's birthday. Olivia plays with a small rocking horse as her father adjusts his apron.]

Olivia: You know, Daddy, this is my very best birthday.

Flaversham: Ahh... but I haven't given you your present yet.

Olivia: (excited) What is it? What is it?

Flaversham: Now, now. Close your eyes. (He moves to a small cupboard as Olivia tries to sneak a peek between her fingers) Uh-uh-uh-uh. Auch, no. No peeking now.

[Olivia giggles as Flaversham returns to the table, a small toy in his hand that resembles a flowerbud. He winds the key and sets it in front of her. As a gentle tune plays, Olivia opens her eyes and sees that the bud has turned into a mouse ballerina, who dances for her.]

Olivia: (gasps) Oh, Daddy! You made this just for me?

[Outside, a pegged legged figure slowly approaches. He cackles evilly as his shadow looms over the door to the toy shop. Inside, the doll has finished her dance, and Olivia gets down from her chair to hug Flaversham.]

Olivia: You're the most wonderful father in the... in the whole world!

[The tender moment is interuppted as the locked door begins to rattle. Olivia and Flaversham look towards the door as the rattling becomes more intense. Flaversham puts his arms around his daughter protectively.]

Olivia: Who is that?

Flaversham: I-I don't know! Quickly, dear, stay in here and don't come out!

[Flaversham hides her in the cupboard and stands in front of it, just as Fidget the bat bursts in though the window. From inside her hiding place, Olivia cracks the door and watches in terror as her father and Fidget struggle. The table flies towards the cupboard, shutting the door and pushing Olivia back.]

Fidget: Now I gotcha, toy maker! (Cackles)

Flaversham: Oh! Olivia!

[Olivia pushes against the door and is able to move the table. She creaks the door open and steps out. The shop is dark, furniture is scattered as empty paint buckets are spilling out. Olivia goes to the window, calling out to Flaversham]

Olivia: Daddy, where are you? Daddy... where are you? Daddy! Daddy!

[As Olivia's cries echo in the night, the camera zooms out into the clouds]

[Meanwhile somewhere in America a painting of Mr. Conductor was seen but it was Mr. Conductor's Double an old enemy of Mr. Conductor suddenly green sparkles were all over the painting & it came back to life!]

Double: HA-HA! As Mr. Conductor's Double I think it's time to go back to making trouble he & his friends are doing adventures but I'll go too with my own dentures then they'll cry & I will find an ally of mine! [Gets off the cutout & runs out].

Walt Disney Pictures & Britt Allcroft Productions presents…

Mr. Conductor Meets The Great Mouse Detective

[The camera breaks out of the clouds again, and now we have a bird's eye view of downtown London. Below a carriage is moving through the streets.]

Dawson: It was the Eve of our good Queen's Diamond Jubilee, and the year Her Majesty's government came to the very brink of disaster. She... Oh... (Chuckles) I'm... I'm getting ahead of myself.

[The camera focuses briefly on the passenger inside the carriage before it pans down, revealing Dr. Dawson sitting on the foot pedestal reading his paper.]

Dawson: My name is Dr. David Q. Dawson, most recently of the Queen's 66th Regiment.

[The carriage stops, and after his human traveling companion departs, Dawson hops onto the sidewalk. He opens his paper again and we see that he has marked several places available for rent.]

Dawson: I had just arrived in London after lengthy service in Afghanistan and was anxious to find a quiet place (he chuckles as a drop of rain falls onto the paper. He folds it up and opens his umbrella) preferably dry where I could rest and find a bit of peace. Little did I know but my life was about to change forever.

[As Dawson walks through an alleyway, he pauses. From inside a forgotten rainboot, he can hear someone crying. He walks over to the shoe and sees Olivia sitting on a medicine box crying softly.]

Dawson: Oh! Oh my! Are you all right, my dear? (Olivia turns to him. Dawson removes a hankerchief from his jacket pocket and hands it to her) Come now, come, come. Here, dry your eyes. (Olivia takes the hankerchief and blows her nose. She gives it back to Dawson and he puts it back in his pocket, taking a seat beside her) Ah, yes, that's better. Now tell me, what's troubling you, my dear?

Olivia: I... I'm lost. I-I-I'm trying to find Basil of Baker Street.

Mr. Conductor: yeah and me & my friends found her like this

Dawson: oh my! Why I don't believe it an actual human the size of us mice!

Mr. Conductor: happy to be of service I'm Mr. Conductor

Olivia: it's true he's the same size as mice but wait until you meet his big friend & a few of his others outside the boot

[She hands Dawson a small newspaper clipping.]

Dawson: Now, let me see here... (Dawson puts his bifocals on and reads the headline) "Famous detective solves baffling disappearance." Mmm, hmmm. But where are your mother and father?

Olivia: (getting upset) That's why I m-m-must find Basil! (She begins to sob into her scarf)

Mr. Conductor: hey hey now would you like me to tell you a funny story about a diesel?

Dawson: yeah maybe that could cheer her up [to Olivia] would you like that?

Olivia: I guess

Mr. Conductor: ok Olivia [blows story whistle & the screen gets full of steam]

"Bowled Out"

Mr. Conductor: Stepney's visit to Sir Topham Hatt's Railway was coming to an end

STH: we shall miss you

Mr. Conductor: said Sir Topham Hatt then he turned his attention to all the other engines

STH: my railway is very busy & I'm pleased with you but you need help a diesel is all that's available please do your best to avoid any uh [clears throat] disturbances

Duck: what does that mean?

Mr. Conductor: whispered Duck

James: that means this diesel is difficult!

Mr. Conductor: snapped James

[Then a huge green & yellow diesel rolled in]

Mr. Conductor: and he was the diesel surveyed the shed

Class 40: hmm not bad I've seen worse at least you're all clean

Mr. Conductor: the engines glared

Class 40: it's not your fault but Sir Topham Hatt should scrap you! And get engines like me a fill of oil, a touch on the starter & I'm off no bother, no waiting they have to fuss around you for hours before you're ready!

Mr. Conductor: the engines were furious!

[Later]

Mr. Conductor: next morning they held an indignation meeting around the turntable

Gordon: disgraceful!

James: disgusting!

Henry: despicable!

Donald & Douglas: to say suck things to us!

Mr. Conductor: cried Donald & Douglas

Donald & Douglas: it's to teach him a lesson we'd be wantin' now how do we do it?

[Later]

Mr. Conductor: their chance came sooner than expected the diesel was purring comfortably an inspector watched a fitter making final adjustments

[Then the hat flew off the head]

Mr. Conductor: the diesel was ready

Class 40: look at me Duck & Stepney! Now I'll show you something!

Mr. Conductor: he rolled proudly toward his coaches then… it happened

Class 40: [spluttered & boomed]

Mr. Conductor: shaking & spluttering the diesel stopped meanwhile the inspector was looking for his hat

[Later]

Mr. Conductor: the diesel seethed with fury as Duck & Stepney pushed him back to the shed

[Then the inspector's hat was seen in the diesel's air intake]

Inspector: my hat!

Mr. Conductor: exclaimed the inspector

Inspector: you sucked it through you air intake!

STH: bother your hat! The heavy train's due out you'll have to take it Duck [to Stepney] Stepney will you help please?

Stepney: thank you sir

Mr. Conductor: cried Stepney

Stepney: I'd like a good long run on my last day

[Later]

Mr. Conductor: the engines were soon ready

STH: Gordon will take over from halfway so get the train to there good luck

Stepney: don't worry

Mr. Conductor: smiled Stepney

Stepney: we'll get there & be early too!

Mr. Conductor: the cavalcade moved carefully over the rails & out to the open line

Stepney: now for a sprint!

Mr. Conductor: huffed Stepney

Duck: I'm ready when you are!

Mr. Conductor: replied Duck soon they were whizzing through Edward's station and next they charged at Gordon's hill beyond they felt the drag of the heavy coaches here it was hard work at last they were running smoothly along the line toward the big station

[At the station Thomas, Bertie & James left with their trains as Stepney & Duck arrived]

Gordon: hello you're early!

Mr. Conductor: said Gordon

Gordon: that's one in the headlamp for ol' diesel

Stepney: James says he's sick as boiler sludge & sulking in the shed

Gordon: serves him right for saying we're out of date!

Mr. Conductor: and Gordon chortled away next day everyone came to say goodbye the Stepney

Engines: come back & see us soon!

Mr. Conductor: whistled the engines

Stepney: and you're always welcome on my bluebell railway too!

Mr. Conductor: whistled Stepney then he puffed away what about diesel? He had slipped out while no one was looking but he left 2 things behind a rather nasty smell & a battered bowler hat

[As the story ended the screen filled up with steam again as we return to the main story]

Olivia: that's a good story but… [Goes back to crying] I'm just too upset to laugh!

Dawson: (Trying to calm her) There, there, there. Now, now, now. Well I don't know any Basil. (Olivia looks at him sadly, but then he gives her a warm smile) But I do remember where Baker Street is. (Her face brightens a bit as Dawson reopens his umbrella) Now, come with me. We'll find this Basil chap together. [To Mr. Conductor] ok now where are your friends? [Feels the ground shaking & then he saw to huge bird feet]

Mr. Conductor: that's one of them meet Big Bird Dawson

Dawson: [looking up] oh my goodness!

Big Bird: hello there I'm Big Bird & I live on Sesame Street

Dawson: first a small man, now an 8 foot yellow bird what next?

[Then coming in the alley came Stacy, Billy, Dan, Becky & Kara]

Dawson: oh dear!

Mr. Conductor: everyone meet Dr. David Q. Dawson

Dawson: uh pleasure to meet humans as you

Dan: a pleasure to meet you too Dr. Dawson

Billy: I think I saw Schemer trying to get here you'd better disappear Mr. C

Mr. Conductor: ok Billy [disappears]

Dawson: [baffled] oh my!

Schemer: hey guys what's with London? It's an awesome place!

Stacy: Schemer meet Dr. Dawson & Olivia

Schemer: mice?

Dawson: well let's just go find Basil ok?

[Then all the friends set off to Baker Street to find Basil]

To Be Continued…


	2. Basil, Tender Engines & Ratigan

[Cut from Olivia and Dawson & friends setting off to Baker Street. The camera moves from the sign on the building that reads Baker Street up to a blinded window, where Sherlock Holmes is playing his violin. Down below, Olivia and Dawson have arrived at 221 1/2 Baker Street. Dawson knocks, and Mrs. Judson, the housekeeper, opens the door, her arms full of books, blankets and pillows, as well as a teacup and medieval mace.]

Dawson: (Removes his hat) Good evening, Madam. Is this the residence of Basil of Baker Street?

Mrs. Judson: I'm afraid it is. He's not here at the moment, but you're welcome to come in and wait.

Dawson: Oh, I-I don't want to impose. It's just the girl...

[He gestures towards his side, but Olivia isn't there.]

Big Bird: where'd Olivia go?

[Dawson and Mrs. Judson look inside, where Olivia is already seated by the fireplace examining a magnifying glass with interest. Mrs Judson thruts her load into Dawson's arms and rushes to her side.]

Mrs. Judson: Oh my! You poor dear! You must be chilled to the bone! (She takes off Olivia's hat and wrings it dry, then removes her scarf) Oh ho ho ho, but I know just the thing. Let me fetch you a pot of tea and some of my fresh cheese crumpets.

[Mrs. Judson rushes to the kitchen and shuts the door.]

Dawson: [to the other outside] you guys stay here you're much too big to come inside

Billy: sure thing we got your back doctor

[In the house Mr. Conductor reappeared]

Mr. Conductor: even though my friends won't get into small houses like this I'm still an option

Dawson: you sir are amazing 

[Olivia looks around the room, fascinated by what she sees. A small propeller is operating a bellow, and attached to that are several cigarettes and a pipe, all of which are puffing. On another table, four different pairs of shoes are being turned in a circular motion, first being brushed with black paint, and then setting a print on a stack of paper. Dawson is hanging up his coat, but a voice coming from the front door distracts him]

Voice: Ah-ha! The villain's slipped this time! I shall have him! (the door bursts open to reveal a large mouse dressed in Chinese robes. He smiles triumphantly with a gun in his hand as lightning strikes. Dawson is petrified as the mouse bursts inside, rushing towards one of the many tables) Out of my way! Out of my way!

Dawson: I say, who- (he cuts himself off as the mouse's hat is thrown, landing directly on his own head. He takes it off and addresses him once more) who are you?

Mouse: What? (He pauses and turns to Dawson) Oh!

[He reaches up and pulls on what turns out to be a mask to reveal the one and only...]

Basil: Basil of Baker Street, my good fellow.

[Basil smiles at Dawson's confused stare. He pulls at a tab on his robe, which lets air escape to reveal his slender form, surprising Dawson & Mr. Conductor even more. Olivia, on the other hand, is relieved to see him and approaches]

Olivia: Mr. Basil! I need your help, and I-

[Basil is clearly not listening to her as puts on his house robe. He tosses a dart over his shoulder, scoring a direct bull's eye on the board..]

Basil: All in good time.

Olivia: But-but you don't understand. I'm in terrible trouble.

Basil: If you'll excuse me.

[Basil walks by, and Olivia sighs. Dawson steps in.] 

Mr. Conductor: uh excuse me Mr. Basil allow me… [Basil passes him]

Dawson: Here, now, now. Now see here! (He shakes a finger at Basil who once more rushes right by the three of them. Dawson pauses momentarily, then regains his wind) This young lady is in need of assistance, I think you ought...

Basil: (handing him the gun) Will you hold this, please, Doctor?

Dawson: Of course. (His eyes closed, Dawson doesn't realize at first what he's holding and points the gun at his head. He opens his eyes, and then nervously holds it out at arms length until Basil retrieves it.) Ah, wait just a moment. How did the deuce did you know I was a doctor?

Basil: (Basil picks up a single bullet and places it in the gun) A surgeon, to be exact. Just returned from military duty in Afghanistan. Am I right? And you sir your name is Mr. Conductor of the Conductor family uses magic gold dust to get anywhere & you tell stories about trains on a UK island right

Dawson: Why, (chuckles) Oh, yes. Major David Q. Dawson.

Mr. Conductor: and yes I am Mr. Conductor at your service

Dawson: But how could you possibly-

Basil: Quite simple, really. (holds up Dawson's arm to reveal a stitch mark on his jacket) You've sewn your torn cuff together with the Lembert stitch, which of course, only a surgeon uses. (He continues speaking as he gathers several pillows) And the thread is a unique form of catgut distinguished by it's (leaning down to whisper to Olivia) peculiar pungency (she's confused) and found only in the Afghan provinces. And you Mr. Conductor? It's quite obvious considering that outfit you have there

[One by one, Basil tosses the three pillows at Dawson. Dawson holds them against his body, his face mostly covered.]

Dawson: (muffled) Amazing!

Basil: Actually... it's elementary, my dear Dawson.

[Basil spins the revolver and aims it at the pillows. Dawson looks around in terror and throws the pillows onto an armchair. As Basil calmly readjusts his aim, Dawson jumps behind the opposite chair, seizing Olivia's arm and bringing her behind it. And Mr. Conductor disappears to avoid the gunshot. The gun fires, and pillow feathers fly as they cautiously peek out. Mrs. Judson rushes back out.]

Mrs. Judson: What in heaven's name? (Distraught) Oh! Oh! My- (she spits out several feathers) my good pillows!

[She glares angrily in Basil's direction. He's kneeling in the chair, tossing the feathers aside.]

Mrs. Judson: Mr. Basil! (He pops his head above the chair as she spits out more feathers) How many times have I told you-

Basil: There, there, Mrs. Judson, it's quite all right. Ah (he sniffs) mmm! I believe I smell some of those delightful cheese crumpets of yours. (Gently pushes her back to the kitchen) Why don't you fetch our guests some?

Mrs. Judson: (She protests as Basil shuts the door) But, ah, but, but...

Basil: Now... (He gets on his hands and knees and searches on the floor) I know that bullet's here somewhere- (Olivia has found it and is holding it up for him. He takes it.) Thank you, Miss...

Olivia: Flaversham. Olivia Flaversham.

Basil: (Distracted) Whatever.

Olivia: Yes, but you don't understand-

Basil: Shhh!

[Basil opens a small box and pulls out another bullet. Taking the one he just fired, he puts them under a mircroscope and compares their markings.]

Basil: (the markings match) Yeah... (Another match) yes! (This time, the markings go off in separate directions) Noo! Drat! (Depressed) Another dead end.

[Dejected, Basil tosses the extra bullet aside and slowly walks over to his chair.]

Basil: He was within my grasp.

[He flops into his chair and slowly reaches for the violin sitting beside him. As he plays, Dawson nudges Olivia encouragingly, and she walks towards him, determined to make him listen.]

Olivia: Now will you please listen to me? My daddy's gone and I'm all alone.

Basil: (Pauses play) Young lady, this is a most inopportune time.

Mr. Conductor: you know a friend of mine on Sodor lost his pride with tenders

Basil: let me guess his name is Henry right?

Mr. Conductor: well uh yes

Basil: and thanks to an engine named Duck he was given scrap tenders?

Mr. Conductor: well that's right

Basil: how about you tell the story Mr. Conductor?

Mr. Conductor: well uh ok [blows story whistle & the screen was full of steam again]

"Tender Engines"

Mr. Conductor: one morning Gordon was in the yard taking on a large supply of coal

[James puffs up]

James: that's the 3rd load of coal you've had today Gordon

Mr. Conductor: said James

James: some might say you're being rather greedy

Gordon: I'm an important engine

Mr. Conductor: replied Gordon

Gordon: important engines need plenty of coal but I doubt if you would understand that James

Mr. Conductor: James snorted & went about his work later Gordon was taking on water from a stand pipe because the water tower was under repair

[Duck then comes up]

Duck: I wouldn't drink too much of that water if I were you Gordon it might give you boiler ache

Gordon: PEH!

Mr. Conductor: said Gordon

Gordon: what's this? Educating Gordon Day? First James, now you Duck big engines have big needs, little engines are just annoying

Duck: [leaving] don't say I didn't warn you

Mr. Conductor: laughed Duck later Gordon steamed into the yard at the big station

[After Percy passed by Gordon saw 2 huge tenders the front tender said LNER & the back tender said 4472]

Gordon: that's what I need!

Mr. Conductor: exclaimed Gordon there emerging out of the sheds were 2 shiny tenders

Gordon: now if I had 2 tenders

Mr. Conductor: said Gordon

Gordon: I wouldn't need to stop so often & I wouldn't have to listen to silly little engines!

Gordon's driver: those tenders belong to a visitor

Mr. Conductor: replied his driver Diesel sidled up alongside

Diesel: everyone knows that tenders are a mark of distinction but I'm afraid that no amount of tenders will save you in the end we diesels are taking over & we don't need tenders to make us important not even one

Mr. Conductor: Gordon was most upset he was feeling just the same next day

Gordon: I'm not happy

Duck: I know!

Mr. Conductor: said Duck

Duck: it's boiler ache

Gordon: it's not boiler ache!

Mr. Conductor: protested Gordon

Gordon: it's…

Henry: of course it is!

Mr. Conductor: interrupted Henry

Henry: that water's bad have a good washout then you'll feel a different engine your boiler must be full of sludge!

Gordon: don't be vulgar!

Mr. Conductor: huffed Gordon he backed down onto his train hissing mournfully

STH: cheer up Gordon

Mr. Conductor: said Sir Topham Hatt

Gordon: I can't sir is it true what Diesel says sir?

STH: what does he say?

Gordon: that diesels are taking over?

STH: don't worry Gordon that will never happen on my railway

Gordon: one more thing sir why did the visitor have 2 tenders?

STH: because he lives on a railway with long distances between coaling depots

Mr. Conductor: Gordon felt better

[Gordon huffs away & then we cut to Henry at the coaling plant]

Mr. Conductor: but Henry started complaining he banged some cars angrily

Henry: I always work hard enough for 2!

Mr. Conductor: he puffed

Henry: I deserve another tender!

Mr. Conductor: Duck whispered something to Donald he was going to play a trick on Henry

Duck: Henry?

Mr. Conductor: he asked

Duck: would you like my tenders?

Henry: yours? What have you got to do with tenders?

Duck: alright

Mr. Conductor: said Duck

Duck: the deal's off would you like them Donald?

Donald: I wouldn't deprive you of the honor

Mr. Conductor: replied Donald

Duck: it is a great honor

Mr. Conductor: continued Duck thoughtfully

Duck: but I'm only a tank engine perhaps James might…

Henry: I'm sorry I was rude

Mr. Conductor: said Henry hastily

Henry: how many tenders have you & when can I have them?

Duck: uh hmm I have… six & you can have them this evening

Henry: 6 lovely tenders!

Mr. Conductor: chortled Henry

Henry: what a sight I'll be!

Mr. Conductor: Henry was excited all day

Henry: do you think it will be all right?

Mr. Conductor: he asked for the umpteenth time

Duck: of course

Mr. Conductor: said Duck

Duck: they're all ready now

[Later that evening]

Mr. Conductor: the other engine s waited where they could each get a good view but Henry wasn't a splendid sight at all his 6 tenders were very old, dirty & full of boiler sludge

Gordon: had a good washout Henry?

Mr. Conductor: called a voice

Gordon: that's right you'll feel a different engine now!

Mr. Conductor: Henry was not sure but he thought the voice belonged to Gordon

[As the story ended the screen filled up with steam again as we return to the main story]

Basil: even thought it was a good story I'm still not at all proud still (He resumes playing, but after Olivia's sad face, decides to humor her) Surely your mother knows where he is.

Olivia I- I don't have a mother.

(Basil screeches the violin as he abruptly sits up)

Basil: Well... um... well, then perhaps... (Firmly) See here! I simply have no time for lost fathers.

[He turns away. Olivia is now annoyed, and puts her hands on her hips.]

Olivia: I didn't lose him. He was taken, by a bat.

[Basil's eyes widen and he leans towards Olivia intently]

Basil: Did you say... bat?

Olivia: Yes...

Basil: Did he have a crippled wing?

Olivia: I don't know. But he had a peg leg!

Basil: (stands up on the arms of the chair, his arms wide) Ha!

Mr. Conductor: do you know him Basil?

Basil: (now sitting on the top of the chair) Know him? That bat, one Fidget by name, is in the employ of the fiend who was the very target of my experiment! The horror of my every waking moment. The nefarious Professor Ratigan!

[Basil points his bow in the direction of the fireplace, where a picture of a well dressed rat sits on the mantle frame. The flames in the fire burst and lightning strikes as we see a close up of Ratigan's sinister grin.]

Dawson: Uh, Ratigan?

Basil: (leaning over the top of the chair) He's a genius, Dawson. (he ducks down and reappears at the side) A genius... twisted for evil. (Moves in front of the chair) The Napoleon of crime!

Dawson: As bad as all that, eh?

Basil: (Now behind them, poking his head through a banister) Worse! For years, I've tried to capture him and I've come close, (he stands and holds his fist out towards the picture) so very close. But each time he's narrowly evaded my grasp.

[Basil is now VO as the camera takes us deeper and deeper through London's sewers.]

Basil: Not a corner of London's safe while Ratigan's at large. There's no evil scheme he wouldn't concoct! No depravity he wouldn't commit.

[We come to an empty barrel on it's side, and an iron door with bars.]

Basil: Who knows what dastardly scheme that villain may be plotting even as we speak.

[Inside the prison, a mechanical robot is pouring tea into a cup. Flaversham is working at a podium, controlling it's movements. Ratigan is at the door, monitoring his progress.]

Ratigan: (chuckles evilly) Quite an ingenious scheme, eh, Flaversham? And aren't you proud to be a part of it?

Flaversham: This whole thing...i-i-it's monstrous!

[He continues working at the controls, getting the robot to pour a spoonful of sugar into the teacup and stir.]

Ratigan: We will have our device ready by tomorrow evening, won't we? You know what will happen if you... fail?

[In Ratigan's hands is a small gold bell which obviously holds a certian threat. He rings it once, but instead of being afraid, Flaversham becomes angry and defiant.]

Flaversham: I-I-I don't care!

[He jerks hard on the controls, making the robot dump the cup of tea on it's head. The robot seizes the teapot and pours that onto its head as well, then hurls it towards Ratingan, who dodges just in time. The robot is flailing around and finally stops, but not before squirting oil out, which lands on Ratigan's coat.]

Flaversham: You can do what you want with me. I won't be a part of this... this... this evil any longer!

[Ratigan has wiped the oil away breathes out his cigarette smoke. He smiles.]

Ratigan: Mmm... very well. If that is your decision. Oh, uh, by the way, I'm taking the liberty of having your daughter brought here. (He pick's up Olivia's ballerina doll and winds it up.)

Flaversham: O-Olivia?

Ratigan: Yes. Hm hm, yes. (He sets the doll down and watches it dance) I would spend many a sleepless night if anything unfortunate were to befall her.

Flaversham: You... You wouldn't!

[Ratigan picks up the doll again, and squeezes it until it breaks. He gazes at the doll in mock sorrow, then lunges threateningly at Flaversham].

Ratigan: FINISH IT, FLAVERSHAM!

[With a heavy heart, Flaversham does as he's told. Outside, Ratigan is humming to himself as he writes a list.]

Ratigan: Oh, I love it when I'm nasty.

[He looks above the doorway to another barrel, where Fidget is hanging from the faucet, sleeping.]

Ratigan: Fidget. (Fidget is still asleep, so Ratigan screams in his ear) Fidget! (Startled, the bat falls from his perch and rolls down the stairs at Ratigan's feet.) Bright and alert as always. Here's the list. You know what to do, and no mistakes!

Fidget: No, no. No mistakes, sir. (reading the list) Tools, gears, girl, uniforms.

Ratigan: (Yelling from the doorway) NOW, Fidget! And I'm also going to send an assistant to help you NOW GO!

Fidget: I'm going, I'm going! I'm going!

[Fidget rushes over to a drain grate. He lifts it up and disappears below.]

To Be Continued…


	3. The World's Greatest Criminal Minds

[Inside, Ratigan is approaching his throne, being cheered by his men. He sits down and holds out his cigarette. Several hands offer lit matches, and he lights it and inhales, blowing out several smoke rings.]

Ratigan: My friends, we are about to embark on the most odious, the most evil, the most diabolical scheme of my illustrious career. A crime to top all crimes. A crime that will live in infamy!

[Most of his men are cheering at this bit of news, save one mouse, Bartholomew, whose attention is focused on his empty mug. He holds it upside down and watches sadly as the last drop of beer falls to the floor.]

Ratigan: (holding up newspaper featuring the Queen's picture on the front page) Tomorrow evening, our beloved monarch celebrates her Diamond Jubilee (playing with his words) and... with the enthusiastic help of our good friend, Mr. Flaversham (his men chuckle) it promises to be a night she will never forget! (he burns her picture with his cigarette) and I've also got some new magic help with the assistance of Conductor Double!

[Mr. Conductor's Double appears]

Double: I've got all the help you need boss for I am after my good Swiss twin to help is what I'll do you'll be happy to hire me as your assistant you

Ratigain: yes & while we take down your good twin we'll also take down the Queen Her last night... and my first as supreme ruler of all mousedom!

Double: you go boss!

[Ratigan jumps, messing up his hair and collar. As his men cheer for him, he calmly pins his collar back and smooths his hair, then saunters down the red carpet as a spotlight shines on him and an evil tune plays. One of his men hands him his top hat, which he rolls down his arms before putting it on. He gives an evil laugh.]

Ratigan: [singing] From the brain that brought you the Big Ben Caper  
The head that made headlines in every newspaper  
And wondrous things like the Tower Bridge Job  
That cunning display that made Londoners sob

[Ratigan twirls his cane around a rope and yanks on it, causing wine to pour out onto a fountian. Bartholomew's tail is wagging, and he tosses his empty glass over his shoulder, and rushes over to the fountian, drinking from one of the spouts.]

Ratigan: Now comes the real tour de force  
Tricky and wicked, of course  
My earlier crimes were fine for their times  
But now that I'm at it again (he kicks Bartholomew into the fountain)  
An even grimmer plot has been simmering  
In my great criminal brain

Thugs: Even meaner? You mean it?  
Worse than the widows and orphans you drowned?

[Bartholomew drunkenly climbs out as the rest of the thugs lift Ratigan up into their arms, spinning him around.]

Thugs: You're the best of the worst around  
Oh, Ratigan  
Oh, Ratigan  
The rest fall behind  
To Ratigan  
To Ratigan  
The world's greatest criminal mind.

[His men pull back as Ratigan is seated at a harp. The lighting becomes blue as he plays.]

Ratigan: Thank you, Thank you. But it hasn't all been champagne and caviar. I've had my share of adversity, thanks to that miserable second-rate detective, Basil of Baker Street.

[He directs his gaze to a small mouse toy dressed in a detective suit, needles poking at it.]

Thugs: Boo!

Ratigan: For years, that insufferable pipsqueak has interfered with my plans. I haven't had a moment's peace of mind.

Thugs: Aww!

[Bartholomew sniffles and begins to sob.]

Double: and with the help of this double we'll make sure Basil & my twin will have trouble

Ratigan: (the lighting turns red) But, all that's in the past! This time, nothing, not even Basil, can stand in my way! All will bow before me!

[His thugs bow as the lighting becomes normal again.]

Thugs: Oh, Ratigan  
Oh, Ratigan  
You're tops and that's that  
To Ratigan  
To Ratigan.

Bartholomew: To Ratigan, the world's greatest rat. (Hic)

[Ratigan spits out his wine in shock. His thugs gasp in terror as Ratigan spins, towering over Bartholomew]

Ratigan: What was that? What did you call me?

Thug 1: Oh, oh, he didn't mean it, Professor.

Thug 2: I-it was just a slip of the tongue.

Ratigan: (lifting up Bartholomew by his sweater) I am NOT A RAT!

Thug 3: 'Course you're not. You're a mouse!

Thug 1: Yeah, that's right. Right! A mouse.

Thug 2: Yeah, a big mouse!

Ratigan: SILENCE!

[Ratigan throws Bartholomew outside. He rolls and shakes his head as he sits up.]

Ratigan: Oh, my dear Bartholomew... (Dramatically) I'm afraid that you've gone and upset me. You know what happens when someone upsets me.

[Ratigan pulls out the bell from his vest pocket. He rings it, and his men gasp in terror as they look to the alleyway, where a shadow is approaching. An enormously fat cat is approaching the oblivious Bartholomew.]

Bartholomew: Oh, Ratigan  
Oh, Ratigan  
You're the tops and that's that.  
(hic) Oh dear.  
To Ratigan  
To Ratigan

[The cat has picked up Bartholomew and all we see is the shadow of the mouse hovering over the cat's open jaws. Ratigan's men are cowering in the doorway as Ratigan himself is enjoying a cigarette.]

Bartholomew: To Ratigan, the world's greatest-

[A gulping noise is heard along with the cat's content meow. Two of the thugs remove thier hats and the third wipes a tear from his eye. Ratigan is cooing over his cat, wipping her mouth with his handkerchief.]

Ratigan: Tsk, tsk, tsk. Oh, Felicia, my precious, my baby. (he hugs her) Did Daddy's little honey bun enjoy her tasty treat? (Felicia burps in his face. Ratigan looks a little dismayed, but he recovers and struts back towards his terrified men) I trust there will be no further interruptions?

Double: that's what happens when you mess with the professor Jabbastyle

Ratigan: (he clears his throat and wraps his arms around his men.) And now, as you were singing?

[Singing is clearly the last thing they have on their minds as they huddle close together. But as Ratigan flashes the bell, they get their insperation back.]

Thugs: Even louder  
We'll shout it!  
No one can doubt what we know you can do.

[Several of his thugs are now rushing towards him, handing him a robe, a crown, and a diamond topped scepter.]

Thugs: You're more evil than even you  
Oh, Ratigan  
Oh, Ratigan  
You're one of a kind  
To Ratigan  
To Ratigan

[The thugs begin using Ratigans many jewels to form a pyramid. The bottom mouse can't keep his balance on the pearl, and they all tumble. Above, others have been swinging from chandeliers, and one mouse begins to fall. Ratigan holds out his robe to catch him, but at the last moment, pulls back, letting the mouse hit the floor.]

Thugs: The world's greatest criminal mind!

[As the song ends, they offer one last toast, while Ratigan finishes the rest of his wine. He smirks, and the image cuts back to Basil's flat, on Ratigan's picture. Olivia has told Basil her story, who has taken the case, and is enjoying a pipe.]

Basil: This case is most intriguing with it's multiplicity of elements... it's many twists and turns. (He turns to Olivia) Now, you're certain you've told me everything? The slightest detail may be important.

Olivia: It's just as I said. And then my father was gone.

Dawson: What do make of it? 

Mr. Conductor: yeah this seems like trouble

[Basil begins to pace as Olivia follows him.]

Basil: Hmm. Ratigan's up to something. A crime of the most sinister nature no doubt. The question is, what would he want with a toy maker?

[Olivia has stopped by the window. Fidget pops down from above as lightening strikes, scaring Olivia. She screams, and Basil turns just in time to see Fidget drop. He rushes to the door.]

Basil: Quickly Dawson, we've not a moment to lose!

[Mr. Conductor disappears]

Dawson: Uh, uh I'm right behind you, Basil.

[They rush outside, but Fidget is already gone. Basil looks around and kneels down to look at the sidewalk, where Fidget has left behind his muddy footprints.]

Dawson: No sign of the blackguard anywhere.

Big Bird: yeah it looked like he was too fast for us

Basil: Not quite, Dawson. He left some rather unusual footprints. They obviously belong to the same fiend who abducted the girl's father. Ratigan's peg-legged lackey.

Dawson: (Upon finding Fidget's hat) Uh... Basil?

Basil: (he takes the hat) Ah-ha! Excellent work, old man. Ha, ha, ha!

Billy: do you think that's a clue Mr. Basil?

Basil: it could be it's his cap right?

[Standing in the doorway is Olivia and Mrs. Judson, who is comforting her.]

Mrs. Judson: Now... there's nothing to be afraid of, my dear.

[As an excited Basil rushes by, Mrs. Jusdon pulls Olivia back, glaring at Basil for his insensitivity. Dawson enters behind him.]

Dawson: (To Olivia) The scoundrel's quite gone.

Basil: (taking off his robe.) Ha-ha! But not for long, Miss Flamhammer.

Olivia: Flaversham!

Basil: (puts on a brown jacket) Whatever. Now, we simply pursue our peg-legged friend until he leads us to the girl's father.

Olivia: Then you'll get my daddy back? (She rushes over and hugs him tightly)

Basil: Yes! (he pushes Olivia down and pulls his legs free from her grasp) And quite soon if I'm not mistaken. Now, hurry along, Dawson. We must be off to Toby's. (he retrieves an Inverness cape from a suit of armor and puts it on)

Dawson: Toby's?

Basil Oh, you must meet him. He's just the chap for this. And Mr. Conductor he's not Toby the Tram Engine (puts on a deerstalker cap) 

Mr. Conductor: [appears] I uh didn't ask [disappears again]

Basil: well you should have

Dawson: You-you want me to come?

Basil: Ha! I should think a stouthearted army mouse like you would leap at the chance for adventure.

Dawson: Well, heh, heh. I am rather curious. 

Mr. Conductor: me too

Big Bird: [from outside] me three

Schemer: [comes in] what's going on now?

Stacy: shh!

Olivia: Wait for me! I'm coming too!

[As she rushes to join them, she seizes her hat and scarf, knocking over Basil's violin in the process. He dives down to catch it.]

Basil: What? Certainly not! This is no business for children. (Sets the violin back on the chair)

Olivia: Are we going to take a cab?

[Basil sighs and puts his hand on his forehead as Olivia puts several crumpets into her pocket.]

Basil: Oh... (He takes her hand and makes her face him) my dear, I don't think you understand. It will be quite dangerous. (He sits on his violin, breaking it in half. He grunts and pulls the ruined instrument out.)

Mr. Conductor: [worried] oh dear

Basil: Why you- Look at- (Basil takes a deep breath, trying to control his rage) young lady, you are most definitely not accompanying us. And that is final!

To Be Continued…


	4. Villains in a Toy Store & This Train

[Upstairs in the flat of the famous Sherlock Holmes, Basil opens a small wall design, his secret passage, and peeks outside. Olivia is with them, and she opens it further. Basil glares at her in annoyance.]

Basil: And not a word out of you. Is that clear?

[Olivia shushes him as two shadows approach. Basil quickly moves the doorway, leaving a small crack open.]

Holmes: I observe that there's a good deal of German music on the program. It is introspective and I want to introspect.

Watson: But Holmes, that music is so frightfully dull.

Holmes: Come along.

[The two men leave, leaving Basil, Olivia, Dawson & Mr. Conductor free to come out into the open. & through the doorway came the Shining Time Crew [except Schemer] & Big Bird Basil begins to call out to his friend.]

Basil: Toby? Toby?

Olivia: (tugs on Dawson's coat and whispers) Who is Toby?

Dawson: Well my dear, Toby is... well, he's uh, uh... (Olivia waits for an answer as Dawson turns to Basil) I say Basil, who is this Toby chap?

[Before Basil answers, thundering footsteps appoach. Towering over them is an adorable basset hound puppy, who is obviously very happy to see Basil.]

Basil: Ahh! Here he is now! (He pushes Dawson forward as Toby leans down.) Dawson... Toby. 

Mr. Conductor: Basil was right this isn't Toby the Tram Engine!

Dawson: (nervously tipping his hat and patting Toby's nose) Charmed, I'm sure.

[Toby doesn't seem too thrilled with the introduction, and growls at Dawson. Basil moves forward and pushes Toby back.]

Basil: Now Toby! Toby, stop that! Toby, cease! Desist! Ha!

[Dawson is trembling behind the leg of a chair. Toby is now sniffing around the room].

Basil: Tsk, tsk, tsk. Frightfully sorry, old man. Toby has the most splendid sense of smell of any hound I've trained. But he can be deucedly frisky. 

Billy: you can say that again

Becky: but he sure is cute!

Dan: yeah it's a basset hound a kind of breed that can really smell good

Basil: you're quite right Dan

[Then Toby saw Big Bird & then he yelped & ran off away from him]

Big Bird: I guess this sorta happens when I meet someone new

[Basil chuckles as Toby stops at a footrest, where we can see Olivia's feet from behind the fringe. She cautionsly pushes it aside and smiles at Toby, who seems to like her just fine.]

Olivia: Hello Toby! (She pats his nose and Toby sniffs her again) Silly doggy! Would you like a crumpet?

[Toby nods happily as Olivia reaches into her coat pocket. She holds it up for him and he licks it off her hand.]

Basil: (reaching into his pocket) Here now, Toby? Toby! To the matter at hand. I want you to-

[He turns, but Toby isn't listening to him. He's on his back, enjoying a belly rub from Olivia. Basil whistles, and Toby rolls his head back to see him clearing his throat and tapping his foot. Olivia slides off Toby into Dawson's arms, and Toby rolls back to his feet, facing Basil.]

Basil: Good, now Toby! Toby... I want you to find... this fiend!

Basil: whips out Fidget's hat, and Toby starts to growl.

Basil: (barking and growling along with Toby) Yes, you know his type. (barks) A villain. (barks) A scoundrel! Low brow. Close set eyes. Broken wing.

[Toby pauses and looks at Basil, confused at the description.]

Basil: Oh, he's a peg-legged bat with a broken wing. (Toby starts to growl again) Yes! Yes! That's the spirit! Got his scent?

Toby nods happily, and Basil retrieves his leash.

Basil: Good boy, good boy! 

Kara: looks like Toby got the scent

[Basil turns to face Toby again, but he has turned around and is smiling at Olivia and Dawson. He moves in front of Toby.]

Basil: Miss Flamchester!

Olivia (in unison with Dawson & the others) Flaversham!

Basil: Whatever. Your father is as good as found. (He hooks on Toby's leash.) Toby... (Toby strikes a 'pointer' pose) Sic 'em!

[As Toby rushes out, he accidently stomps on Basil. The dazed detective manages to hold on to the leash and quickly regains his wind.]

Basil: Ah-ha! Yoicks! Tally ho! Ha-ha! Ha-ha!

[Olivia and Dawson & the others rush after the pair, trying to catch up. And Mr. Conductor disappeared to catch on Cut to a few moments later in the street, where Toby is sniffing at the ground. He gives a sudden howl and breaks into a run. Olivia is holding on to Basil's waist at Toby's collar.]

Basil: (calling out behind him) The thrill of the hunt, eh, Dawson?

Dawson: (desperately clinging to Toby's tail, he gives a nervous chuckle) Q-q-quite!

Basil: Oh-hoo-hoo. Our peg-legged quarry can't be far now.

[From behind was the Shining Time Crew & Big Bird trying to catch up to the lightening fast puppy]

Stacy: for a basset hound puppy he sure can run fast!

Schemer: you're telling me Jonesy! He would have made a good watchdog than that other dog I had!

Big Bird: no matter let's just catch on & catch the bad bat!

[Cut to inside a toy shop. Fidget & Mr. Conductor's Double is inside, removing the Royal British Guard uniforms from toy soldiers. Fidget stuffs them into his sack and reaches into his wing pocket for the list and a pencil.]

Fidget: (reading from Ratigan's list and checking it along as he goes) Get the following. Tools, check. I got tools. Gears, double check. I got gears. Girl, (he makes a check and then erases it) No, didn't get girl. Uniforms, (chuckles) I got plenty uniforms!

Double: we got everything but one but the question is where is the one that we missed john?

Fidget: it's Fidget!

[He chuckles again, and is then startled as Toby howls outside.]

Fidget: Oh no, oh no. I gotta hide! I gotta hide! Ooh, I gotta hide!

Double: wait for me you broken bat!

[Fidget grabs the hats from the soldiers and stuffs them into his bag. He jumps on top of a clown toy onto a higher shelf, as the list flutters in front of the toy soldiers without him noticing. Back outside, Basil has jumped off Toby's muzzle onto the window ledge.]

Basil: Splendid job, Toby!

[Olivia is standing on Toby's muzzle and holds out her arms towards Basil. Basil give a look of annoyance, but holds his arms out to her. She jumps and he catches her, and sets her down, nudging her forward. Then Big Bird & the Shining Time Crew [except Schemer] arrived out of breath As Dawson is moving down, Toby begins to growl at him again. Dawson tips his hat and is prepared to make a hasty jump, but Toby gives a deliberate sneeze, which sends Dawson tumbling head over heels, hitting Basil. Basil looks down at Dawson, then to Toby.]

Basil: Now Toby, sit.

[Toby remains standing. Basil marches back down the window still and stands in front of Toby.]

Basil: Toby, sit.

Olivia: Sit, Toby.

[Toby promptly sits. Basil stares at Olivia.]

Basil: Good boy. (Moving past Olivia) If you'll excuse me.

Olivia: (to Toby) You be good now. We're going to find my father.

[Mr. Conductor then appears]

Mr. Conductor: am I late?

Big Bird: very late the door's locked shut

[Basil is humming to himself as he inspects the ledge and window. His humming slows as he sees a tiny hole in the center of the small round window. He points at it triumphantly].

Basil: Ah-ha! Here is our friend's entrance. 

Big Bird: oh my i-it's so small

Dawson: But Basil, how could he fit through such a tiny...

Basil: Observe, Doctor.

[Basil takes Dawson's hand and sticks one of his fingers into the hole. He watches confidently as Dawson pulls his hand back, taking the window with him, creating an effective door.]

Dawson: Basil, you astound me!

[Basil hastily shushes him and climbs in]

Big Bird: he is astounding Mr. Conductor for me to get inside how about you make me 18 inches tall like you?

Mr. Conductor: it's worth a try [uses his magic dust on Big Bird & he was the same size as Mr. Conductor!]

Big Bird: wow! I feel so small!

[Big Bird & Mr. Conductor went in followed by Olivia, then Dawson. After getting inside, Dawson closes the window. Inside, they walk through the store. Dawson doesn't look where he's going and bumps into something.]

Dawson: Ooh! I beg your pardon, I-

[Dawson stops when he sees what he hit was a huge doll. He and Olivia look around the toy store.]

Dawson: Oh my. Upon my word I've never seen so many toys. 

Big Bird: me neither & I've only see toys like this when I'm 8 feet tall

Basil: (Darting out from behind the doll's leg) Behind any of which could lurk a bloodthirsty assassin. So please, Doctor, be very careful.

[As Basil stealthily moves between the toys and through shadows, Olivia, Dawson, Mr. Conductor & Big Bird stay close behind. They start to climb up a ladder, leading them to a higher shelf. Basil and Dawson quietly creep down the shelf, when a sudden crashing noise from behind causes them to freeze, and Dawson to leap into Basil's arms & Mr. Conductor & Big Bird fell in surprise They look behind them and see that Olivia has turned on a toy music box, and is watching the noisy fireman band play.]

Basil: Oh! What the... Ooh!

[Utterly annoyed, Basil pushes Dawson off of him and leaps for the control lever, shutting the toy off. He turns to Olivia.]

Basil: (intensely) Please! (Softly) Quiet! (To Dawson, Big Bird & Mr. Conductor) Don't let this girl out of your sight.

[Dawson stands at attention and salutes as Basil walks past. He looks to Olivia, who is giving a playful salute of her own.]

Dawson: (taking her hand) Now Olivia, dear, stay close. 

Big Bird: yeah we wouldn't want to lose you

[From above, Fidget & Mr. Conductor's Double watches the 5 move across a chessboard. Basil pauses by the rook.]

Basil: Hmm. (pushes the rook over one space) Checkmate. Ah-ha!

Mr. Conductor: Basil this isn't the time for chess

Basil: I know just don't rush me (Basil holds his magnifying glass to his eye, staring at Fidget's footprints) Evidence of our peg-legged adversary.

[Basil hums as he follows the footprints, stopping at the rows of naked toy soldiers.]

Basil: Hmm... how very odd.

Dawson: What is it, Basil?

Basil: Isn't it painfully obvious, Doctor? These dolls have been stripped of their uniforms. And not by any child, either.

Mr. Conductor: yeah it looked as if someone smaller did this

[He and Olivia glance at each other as they both examine the footprints. Basil looks over his shoulder, having seen more strange evidence.]

Basil: Hello. (Basil looks around the insides of mechanical toys, where all the gears are missing) Someone has taken the liberty of removing the clockwork mechanisms from these toys. 

Mr. Conductor: yeah & I think this is… [Picks up some sparkle dust] green sparkle dust!

[Fidget's eyes widen, and he darts away with the double]

Double: [whispering] I got an idea!

Dawson: (finding the list) Basil.

Basil: Please, I'm trying to concentrate .

Dawson: But Basil, I-I-

[Suddenly music boxes are playing, and winding toys are moving along the shelves. A puppy pokes it's head out of a hat and barks. A bunny is moving an egg shell up and down as a baby chick chirps inside. It rolls by a fiddle player and a carousel. Nearly every toy in the shop is operating on it's own. Then inside one of the music boxes was the Jukebox Band]

Tito: is it morning already?

Tex: it seems like it

Rex: someone turned this Jukebox on!

Didi: well I think it's time for the morning song This Train!

[Then the band preformed their song with Grace as the lead singer]

Grace: [singing] this train is bound for glory this train

This train is bound for glory this train

This train is bound for glory don't ride nothing but the righteous & holy

This train is bound for glory this train

[Then Tito & the band played faster]

This train is super speed now this train

That train is heading for the city this train

This train is bound for glory don't ride nothing but the righteous & holy

This train is bound for glory this train

This train climbs any hill now this train

Better buy an automobile this train

This train is bound for glory don't ride nothing but the righteous & holy

This train is bound for glory this train

[The band then got ready for the finishing part of the song]

This train is made of dreams now this train

All aboard it's full of steam this train

This train is made of dreams it'll take you places that you've never been

This train is bound for glory this train!

Tito: this is gonna be a fun movie guys!

[Olivia, seeing some bubbles, follows them, separating herself from Dawson and Basil. A small Dumbo toy is the source of the bubbles, and there is a mouse-sized baby carraige that is slowly rocking back and forth. Olivia approaches it, and as she reaches up to pull the blanket back, Fidget lunges at her, a bonnet on his head. In the other room, Basil and Dawson hear her terrified scream.]

Dawson: Olivia!

Mr. Conductor: oh no!

Big Bird: we forgot to keep an eye on her!

Fidget: (throwing her in the bag) Gotcha! 

Double: now we have everything Fidget my midget!

Basil: (rushing ahead) Quickly Doctor!

[As Basil disappears behind a book, he quickly changes direction as a large ferris wheel toy is rolling towards them.]

Basil: Ah, ya, ah! Look out!

[He. Dawson Mr. Conductor & Big Bird leap out of it's way on an Around the World path toy. A large doll is falling right over them, and they run for their lives, but only move the paper path below their feet. Just as the doll is about to land on them and crush them, they reach the end of the path and are able to leap off just as the doll breaks. A piece of the porcelain doll's face rolls towards Dawson & Big Bird, it's eye blinking at him. Basil & Mr. Conductor rushes by, but Fidget & the double has wound up a toy jouster. It moves towards them. Basil & Mr. Conductor is able to leap on a trumpet above him, but the jousting spear has caught Dawson by his jacket, and he his hurled towards a dart board, pinned to it. Basil & Mr. Conductor looks behind them, and Basil's head is crashed between the cymbals of the firemen band music box, which has started up again as well. Basil stumbles over to a pile of marbles and collapses, causing them to scatter, several of which fly towards Dawson, one hitting him on his head. Fidget & the double is making his way to the window.

Fidget: Bye-bye.

[He opens the window again, and is nearly eaten by Toby, who barks and growls at the exit. Fidget slams the window shut and climbs up the cash register and back onto the shelves. Basil has regained consciousness and is once again on his tail. He jumps onto a spring horse, and uses it to jump from shelf to shelf with Mr. Conductor]

Basil Stop, you fiends!

Basil & Mr. Conductor reaches the top shelf, and falls of the horse at the base of a large pyramid of building blocks. On opposite sides, Basil and Fidget & the double are climbing to the top. Fidget with the double makes leaps at the top, catching the ledge of the open sky roof. Basil tries to leap for him, but as he does, the blocks tumble and fall, taking Basil down with them. Fidget & the double chuckles evilly and throws the tied sack on top of the roof, and climbs out.

Olivia (muffled) Help! Uncle Basil, help! Help!

Double: we done it my crippled friend! [Cackles]

Fidget takes the bag and hops from roof to roof with the double back to Ratigan's lair.

Fidget (singsong) we got the gears, we got the tools, we got the uniforms, we got the girl, heh-heh-heh-heh.

[Inside, Dawson has managed to free himself and is searching for Basil with Big Bird & Mr. Conductor]

Dawson: Basil! Basil!

Big Bird: hey what's that sound?

[He hears the sound of a doll repeatedly saying 'Mama', and he pushes aside a small boat and drum to find Basil tangled to the dolls pull string, furiously trying to untie himself.]

Dawson: Basil! Olivia... she's...

Basil: She's gone, Dawson! Confound it! I told you, Mr. Conductor & Big Bird to watch over the girl. (He manages to untie the string and falls to the ground, regaining his wind quickly, and his temper.) Now she's been spirited away by that maniacal little monster. and a somewhat evil relative of Mr. Conductor! Soon to be in the clutches of the most depraved mind in all of London! I should have known better than to...

[Basil stops mid-rant and sees Dawson simply standing there, his back turned, and his head hung sadly.]

Basil: Than to... Um, eh Dawson? Dawson? (Basil looks concerned) I say, Dawson, old chap?

Dawson: (sniffles and wipes his face with his hankerchief.) Oh, ah, poor girl. I should have watched her more closely.

Basil: (feeling bad) Don't worry, old fellow. It's not entirely hopeless.

[Dawson says nothing, but looks towards Basil when the younger mouse puts his hand on his shoulder.]

Basil: We'll get her back.

Dawson Do-do you think there's a chance? 

Mr. Conductor: I hope so because knowing me uh I mean my double I'm sure he's up to some trouble

Basil: (lighting his pipe) There's always a chance, guys, as long as one can think.

[Basil begins to pace around the room, and Dawson sighs, putting his hands in his pockets. A puzzled expression crosses his face as he pulls out the list.]

Dawson: 'Get the following: tools, gears...'

Basil: (hearing him) What?

Dawson: 'Girl, unif-'

Basil :(takes the list) Dawson, you've done it! This list is precisely what we need.

Dawson: What?

Big Bird: it looks as if we got another clue!

Basil (putting on his deerstalker cap as he rushes to the window) Quickly, back to Baker Street!

To Be Continued…


	5. The Bar & Thomas, Percy & the Dragon

[Back at Ratigan's lair, Flaversham is working on the robot. He tenses at Ratigan's voice.]

Ratigan: Ah, Mr. Flaversham. (Flaversham eyes him warily as Ratigan holds his cape dramatically) Allow me to present... (moves his cape to reveal Olivia in Fidget & Mr. Conductor's Double's grasp) your charming daughter.

Flaversham: Olivia!

Olivia: Father!

[Fidget & the double keeps a tight hold on Olivia as she rushes towards Flaversham. Olivia stomps on their feet and runs to her father as Fidget hops up and down in pain.]

Fidget: Owww! My foot, my only foot!

Olivia: (hugging him and crying) Oh Father! I thought I'd never find you.

Flaversham: Oh, there, there, there, there, my bairn. I'm all right. Oh, I was so worried about my little girl.

Ratigan: Oh, how sweet. (Pretends to wipe at his eyes with his handkerchief) Oh I just love tearful reunions. (Taking hold of Olivia) Now, come along, my dear.

Olivia: Oh please! Please! (Reaches out to Flaversham as Fidget takes her away) Father!

Flaversham: (Ratigan is holding him by his apron) Olivia! Oh please, professor!

Ratigan Now, now, Fidget & Mr. Double will take good care of her. (Threateningly) That is, as long as we have no further delays...

Flaversham: (returning to the robot) Yes, yes, I-I'll finish it. Oh, just don't hurt my daughter. 

Ratigan: Remember, it must be ready... tonight. (Slams the door)

Fidget & the double is carrying Olivia towards a bottle lying on it's side.

Olivia: Stop! Let me go! You ugly old thing!

[Fidget pushes her inside and puts the cork in the bottle.]

Fidget: That ought to hold ya!

Olivia: Help! Let me out! Let me out!

Fidget: See how you like that.

Double: that bottle will give her a jottle!

[Fidget gives her a rasberry, then strides away towards Ratigan, who is looking through the bag.]

Ratigan: Ah, the uniforms. Oh Fidget, I knew I could rely on you & Mr. Double Now, you didn't forget anything?

Fidget: (cackles) No problem. I took care of everything. Everything on the list. (He opens his wing to display it, then finally realizes it's gone) Uh-oh

Ratigan: What's wrong?

Fidget: (patting himself down) The list.. I know...

Ratigan: Where is the list?

Fidget: (getting nervous) The list, yeah, yeah, yeah. Well you see, uh, it was like this. we was in the toy store getting uniforms when I heard, A-roo A-roo...

Ratigan: You're not coming through.

Fidget: (on his knees, panting like a dog) A dog came. we ran. I had baby bonnet, girl in bag and Basil & Mr. Conductor's good twin chased us.

Ratigan: What? Basil on the case! Why you gibbering little...

[Fidget cowers as Ratigan clutches his chest, apparently having a heart attack. His face is red with fury, but just as quickly as his temper rose, it fades again, and he scoops Fidget into his arms.]

Ratigan: (chuckles) Oh, my dear Fidget. You have been hanging upside down too long.

Fidget: You mean, you're not mad? I'm glad you're taking it so well.

[Ratigan carries Fidget to the back. There is silence until we hear the sound of a bell, and Fidget's terrified scream. Around the corner, Felicia is holding Fidget and trying to put him in her mouth. Fidget keeps making desperate attempts to escape.]

Fidget: Not me, you idiot. No, stop you stupid fur ball! Open up! Open up! Ai, ai, ai! Oh, ow! You're hurting my wings!

[Ratigan has his back turned and is leaning against a bottle, rubbing his temples.]

Ratigan: How dare that idiot Basil poke his nose into my wonderful scheme and foul up everything!]

Double: same thing with my good twin I've lost between 2 battles in episode 37 & episode 52 that twin is no bad jin

Ratigan: I don't think that even rhymes!

Double: hey I'm not a really good Dr. Seuss you know

[Fidget manages to climb out of Felicia's mouth, only to have her stuff him back inside and keep her mouth plugged with one of her paws.]

Fidget: Let me out! Let me out! Help!

Ratigan: Oh I can just see that insufferable grin on his smug face. (He bangs his head against the bottle and winces in pain, but suddenly has a wicked idea) Yes... Yes, I can just see it. (chuckles) Felicia, release him.

Fidget: I'm to young to die!

[Felicia pouts for a moment, then spits the poor mangled bat out.]

Ratigan: (holding him up by his cheeks) Fidget, you delightful little maniac. You've presented me with a singular opportunity. (drops Fidget, feigning a look of concern) Poor Basil! (deviously) Oh, he is in for a little surprise.

Double: and so is my cheerful twin & he & I and I shall win!

[Back at Basil's flat, the detective has lit a lamp and is studying the list with his magnifying glass, Dawson & Mr. Conductor at his side.]

Basil: Offhand, I can deduce very little. Only that the words are written with a broad pointed quill pen which has spattered, twice. That the paper is of (tosses it in his hand, testing the weight) native Mongolian manufacture, no water mark. And has (he puts it to his lips and smacks it several times) been gummed, if I'm not very much in error (he sniffs at the paper, then holds it at arms length in disgust) by a bat who has been drinking Rodent's Delight! A cheap brandy sold only in the seediest pubs.

Dawson: Hmm. Amazing.

Mr. Conductor: yes it is

Basil: (rummaging at his desk.) Oh not really, Doctor. We still don't know where it came from. (Pulls out his microscope) Perhaps a close inspection will tell us something. (Focusing on the letter) Hmm-hmm. Hmm. Coal dust. Clearly of the type used in sewer lamps.

[Dawson tries to look through the microscope, but Basil has taken it and is holding it over a small flame, letting it catch fire.]

Dawson: Uh but Basil, I-I- 

Mr. Conductor: you just destroyed our only…

Basil: Shhh! Don't speak!

[Basil lets the ashen remains of the paper fall into a bowl, and he pats it down with a small wooden masher. He pours the contents onto a glass jar of a yellow chemical, which turns blue. Dawson stares at the liquid with his bifocals, but Basil has returned with a vial of a red chemical.]

Basil: Excuse me Dawson... (Holding the red chemical over the jar) Steady hand.

[Basil lets a single drop fall. A small puff of smoke comes out as the chemical turns violet. Basil sets the jar below a glass spout and reaches to the other side of the chemistry set to turn on a small flame. The green chemical inside bubbles up and slowly makes it's way through the tubes, Basil encouraging it softly.]

Basil: Yes, yes. Good, good. Come along, come along, come along, come along. Come along, come along, come along come along... Haha... Yes, yes, good, good. No, bad. Good, good, oh, no. Come along, come on. Yes, come on.

[Basil and Dawson watch intently as a single green droplet is hanging above the violet chemical.]

Basil: Yes... Yes... (the drop falls, making the chemical turn red) Ah-ha! (Puts his arm around Dawson) We've done it, old fellows! This reaction could only have been triggered by the paper's extreme saturation with distillation of sodium chloride.

[Basil moves away from the table as Dawson continues to study the now-clear chemical.]

Dawson Salt water? Great Scott.

Mr. Conductor: and I could recognize this kind of salt water if it was from Sodor

Basil: (rumaging through his maps) It proves beyond a doubt, this list came from the riverfront area. (Uses his darts to pin the map to the wall)

Dawson: Ah, now steady on there, Basil.

Basil: No, no. Elementary my dear Dawson. We merely look for a seedy pub at the only spot (Basil marks said spot with another dart) where the sewer connects to the waterfront.

[Cut to the waterfront. Toby & the Shining Time Crew [except Schemer who was lagging behind] are sitting on the pier, looking down below him as Basil whispers to them softly.]

Basil Stay Toby, stay & you guys stay as backup

[The camera pans downward, and we see Basil is disguised as a sailor and is using a fake moustache, and is approaching the front door to a pub called The Rat Trap.]

Dawson: Uh, Basil?

Basil: (takes out his cigarette) Come, come Dawson.

Dawson: (from behind the pier column) I feel utterly ridiculous.

Basil: Don't be absurd. You look perfect.

[Dawson steps out, wearing a bandana, an earring, an eye patch, and a stripped shirt that is much too short for him. He keeps trying to tuck it into his pants, with no luck.]

Dawson: (incredulous) Perfect? Perfectly foolish. 

Mr. Conductor: well what about us? [comes out with Big Bird 18 inches high yet again & both dressed as sailors] I look like a badly dressed version of Blackbeard

Big Bird: I'd say it's kinda fun dressing up as a pirate

Basil shushes them as he opens the door. It certainly is a seedy pub, where clearly every lowlife in London has gathered. The mice are all smoking, playing poker, or drinking at the bar. Some are even passed out from the amount of alcohol they've drunk. A mouse is playing the piano as an octopus onstage is juggling three balls as he tap dances. The barmaid is tickling a patron under his chin, but when he puckers his lips for a kiss, she punches him so hard he flies from his chair. Basil strikes his match against the wall.

Basil Dawson..., boys, (lits his cigarette) stay close and do as I do.

[The bartender is cleaning a mug and looks to Basil and Dawson as they approach. Basil signals him for service as he walks to a table. Dawson copies his movements, though his seem to be a little more exaggerated. The bar partrons are eyeing them suspiciously. A knife suddenly lands at the floor in Dawson's path, and he stumbles back, knocking a woman's chair forward.]

Dawson: Ah! Oh I do beg your pardon, Madam. ¬(she blows her cigarette smoke in his face, making him choke) Quite unintentional, I assure you.

[Everyone laughs at his coughing as the woman returns to her poker game.]

Dawson: How impertinent! 

Big Bird: you tell me these mice are drunks!

Basil: (whispering) Remember boys we're low-life ruffians.

Dawson: Well, I was until that...

[Basil shushes him as they take their seats. Dawson gives a haughty nod at the woman. On stage, the octopus has nearly finished his dance. The pianist is getting nervous seeing the unhappy faces of all the patrons. The octupus finishes, and catches his balls in his hat and bows, apparently very suprised to hear the applause coming from Dawson. The boos quickly drown him out however.]

Lowlife: Get off, you eight-legged bum!

[The octopus quite literally runs for his life offstage as food, knifes, bottles, and darts are thrown towards him. The barmaid comes up to Basil and Dawson's table.]

Barmaid: What's your pleasure, mates?

Dawson: Uh.. I'll have a dry sherry with... oh perhaps a twist of-

[Basil has clamped his hand over Dawson's mouth, and has adopted a ruffian accent.]

Basil: 4 pints for me and my shipmates. Oh, by the way. We just got into port. We're looking for an old friend of mine. Maybe you know him. Goes by the name of Ratigan!

[At the mention of Ratigan's name, the barmaid gasps, as well as several poker players and the pianist. They stare at Basil in shock as the barmaid recovers from her shock.]

Barmaid I... never heard of him. [Turns to Big Bird] hey canary how old are you?

Big Bird: I'm uh… [Thinking up a lie to the barmaid] 41?

Barmaid: that's good

Mr. Conductor: say uh do random people do performances up there?

Barmaid: why yes tonight is stage night

Mr. Conductor: oh good do you think I should go up there? 

Barmaid: as you wish but you have to wait for the next act though

Mr. Conductor: thank you

[Barmaid leaves]

Basil: have you got a plan Mr. C?

Mr. Conductor: why yes I'm going to tell these guys a story after the next act & while I do that Big Bird will try to look around for clues on Ratigan I'll be right back [goes off to the stage without using his magic dust]

[Dawson is nervous at all the stares, but Basil seems to be pretty pleased with the reaction he got. The pianist has started another song, and the curtians open to reveal a salamander on a unicycle, exhausted from the effort of holding a huge frog on his shoulders. The patrons immediately resume booing and throwing food and weapons onstage. Then Mr. Conductor ran up to the stage]

Mr. Conductor: hey everyone! To get rid of those thoughts of those bad stage people would you like to hear a story about a dragon?

[The patrons seemed interested even some of them were fans of monsters like dragons]

Mr. Conductor: ok this is Thomas, Percy & the Dragon

Basil: ok he's ready to tell the story go find something Big Bird!

Big Bird: ok Basil [goes off]

[Then as Mr. Conductor blew his story whistle the screen was filled with steam]

"Thomas, Percy & the Dragon"

Mr. Conductor: Thomas & Percy are good friends but sometimes Percy teases Thomas about being frightened & he doesn't like that at all

[Thomas leaves]

Mr. Conductor: one evening he was dozing happily but Percy wanted to talk

Percy: wake up Thomas! Are you dreaming about the time you thought I was a ghost?

Thomas: certainly not! Anyway I was only pretending to be scared I knew it was you really

Mr. Conductor: Percy went on teasing him

Percy: I hope the guard leaves the light on for you tonight!

Thomas: why?

Mr. Conductor: asked Thomas

Thomas: I quite like the dark

Percy: oh really?

Mr. Conductor: exclaimed Percy

Percy: I am surprised I always thought you were afraid of the dark I wonder why?

Mr. Conductor: Thomas decided to say nothing & sent to sleep instead next day Sir Topham Hatt came to see him

STH: I would like you to go to the harbor tonight you have to collect something… rather unusual

Thomas: what sort of something?

Mr. Conductor: asked Thomas

STH: wait & see

Mr. Conductor: replied Sir Topham Hatt meanwhile Percy was moving freight cars into a siding Henry arrived with his goods train the signalman changed the switches & Percy waited on the siding 'till Henry had steamed by then there was trouble

Signalman: the switches are jammed!

Mr. Conductor: called the signalman

Signalman: I can't switch them back for Percy the workmen will have to mend them in the morning it's too late now!

Percy's driver: hmm

Mr. Conductor: said Percy's driver

Percy's driver: I'm sorry Percy but you'll have to stay here for the night

Percy: where are you going?

Mr. Conductor: asked Percy

Percy's fireman: home for tea

Mr. Conductor: replied the fireman Percy was speechless! He watched as the other engines went home to the sheds nighttime came & Percy began to feel very lonely

Percy: oh dear!

Mr. Conductor: he murmured

Percy: it's very dark!

[Then loud screeching was heard]

Percy: OH OH! WHAT'S THAT?

Mr. Conductor: it was only an owl but Percy didn't realize this

Percy: oh I wish Thomas were here too!

Mr. Conductor: he sighed

[Meanwhile at the harbor]

Mr. Conductor: Thomas was waiting for his mysterious load at the harbor suddenly there it was!

[Then Asian music played as a paper Chinese dragon was lowered down in front of Thomas]

Thomas: cinders & ashes!

Mr. Conductor: cried Thomas

Thomas: it's a dragon!

Thomas' driver: don't worry

Mr. Conductor: laughed his driver

Thomas' driver: this dragon is made of paper it's for the carnival tomorrow!

[That made Thomas very relived]

Mr. Conductor: workmen lifted the dragon onto Thomas' low loader & put lights all around it for protection then Thomas set off into the misty night

[As Thomas & his dragon went down the rails the dragon could be seen anywhere with the bright lights on]

Mr. Conductor: Percy was asleep on his siding & had no idea Thomas was approaching him

[Then Thomas & his dragon came out of the darkness of the night & got closer & closer to Percy then steam flashed up as Percy woke to see the dragon!]

Mr. Conductor: Percy woke up with a start!

[Then Thomas & his dragon passed by the station & disappeared into the night Percy then shut his eyes very tightly]

Percy: HELP!

Mr. Conductor: cried Percy

Percy: I'M NOT GOING TO OPEN MY EYES UNTIL MY DRIVER COMES!

Mr. Conductor: next morning the switches were mended & Percy puffed back to the junction Gordon was just about to leave with the express

Percy: you'll never guess what I saw last night!

Mr. Conductor: Gordon was in no mood for puzzles

Gordon: I'm a busy engine! I don't have time for your games!

Percy: I've seen a huge dragon! It was covered in lights!

Mr. Conductor: Gordon snorted

Gordon: you've been in the sun too long! Your dome has cracked!

[Later at the yards]

Mr. Conductor: when the other engines heard the news they laughed too

James: [passing by Percy] look out Percy!

Mr. Conductor: chuckled James

James: or the dragon may gobble you up!

[Later Percy was taking his train]

Percy: no one believes me!

Mr. Conductor: huffed Percy

Percy: maybe I did imagine the dragon after all

[Percy didn't see Thomas with the dragon go under the bridge and later at the station]

Mr. Conductor: but Percy soon found out that he hadn't

[Percy sees the dragon emerging from the side of the station]

Percy: HELP! SAVE ME!

Mr. Conductor: cried Percy

Thomas: it's all right

Mr. Conductor: whistled Thomas and he explained about the carnival

Thomas: by the way how was your night out?

Mr. Conductor: Percy decided to tell Thomas the truth

Thomas: well Percy

Mr. Conductor: said Thomas

Thomas: maybe we do get scared sometimes but if we're not afraid to tell each other then that means we're quite brave too

[Then as the steam filled up the room again we go back to the main story]

Mr. Conductor: well?

[Everyone in the pub was furious they threw more weapons & vegetables at the stage & Mr. Conductor got out of the rabble in time & got back to his table]

Mr. Conductor: [out of breath] did Big Bird find anything?

Basil: sadly no

Dawson: but I think that was a wonderful performance Mr. C!

Mr. Conductor: thanks you should really see me doing comedy!

[Then onstage the Jukebox Band appeared as some music played the song was Chattanooga Choo Choo sung by Didi]

Didi: Pardon me, boys  
Is that the Chattanooga choo choo?  
Track twenty-nine  
Can you can gimme a shine  
Can you afford  
To board a Chattanooga choo choo  
I've got my fare  
And just a trifle to spare 

Rex: ALL ABOARD!

Didi: You leave the Pennsylvania Station 'bout a quarter to four  
Read a magazine and then you're in Baltimore  
Dinner in the diner  
Nothing could be finer  
Than to have your ham an' eggs in Carolina  
When you hear the whistle blowin' eight to the bar  
Then you know that Tennessee is not very far  
Shovel all the coal in  
Gotta keep it rollin'  
Woo, woo, Chattanooga there you are

Woo, woo, Chattanooga there… you… are! [Scats]

[Song ends]

[Then the crowd threw even more weapons & vegetables at the stage & the jukebox band ran off As a knife strikes the piano, the pianist nervously begins the fifth act. The patrons are already armed with chairs, darts, and one with an ax, ready to throw them at whoever is next. But when the curtains open, a pretty lady mouse stands onstage, wearing a blue tank top, purple skirt, and pink shawl. The patrons slowly lower their weapons as she begins to sing to them.]

Miss Kitty: Dearest friends, dear gentlemen  
Listen to my song  
Life down here's been hard for you  
Life has made you strong  
Let me lift the mood  
With my attitude

[As the beat picks up, she begins to strut onstage as every eye is focused on her, bouncing along with her song. Dawson looks as though he's fallen in love.]

Miss Kitty: Hey fellas  
The time is right  
Get ready  
Tonight's the night  
Boys, what you're hopin' for will come true  
Let me be good to you

[Basil seems to be the only one uninterested in the singer. He turns over to the bar and sees the barmaid whisper something into the bartenders ear, who discreatly pours the contents of a vial into four mugs of beer.]

Miss Kitty: You tough guys  
You're feelin' all alone  
You rough guys  
The best o' you sailors and bums  
All o' my chums  
So dream on  
And drink your beer  
Get cozy  
Your baby's here  
You won't be misunderstood  
Let me be good to you

[She moves behind the curtian as the band joins in, picking up the beat even more. The curtians pull back, and Miss Kitty is joined by two other twin lady mice, in pink hats, dresses and black elbow length gloves. Miss Kitty herself has put on black gloves, gotten rid of her shawl, and rips off her skirt, revealing her garter and feather boa around her waist. The patrons whistle, and one is trying to climb onstage. His buddies try and pull him back, but Miss Kitty kicks him down. Big Bird was utterly surprised & baffled by the preformance]

Miss Kitty: Hey fellas  
I'll take off all my blues  
Hey fellas  
There's nothin' I won't do  
Just for you!

[Miss Kitty points to Dawson, who seems very bashful now. She leaves the stage, leaving the other lady mice onstage to dance for the pub. The barmaid has returned to Basil and Dawson, Mr. Conductor & Big Bird's table, and hands them their drinks.]

Barmaid: There you are, boys. It's uh... on the house.

Dawson: I say, how very generous.

Basil: boys... (Basil swirls his finger in the beer and takes a small taste) these drinks have been...

[Unfortunatly, Dawson has already drained his beer.]

Basil: Drugged! 

Big Bird: oh no!

Dawson (drunkenly) Has a rather nice bite to it. (Turns his attention back to the stage, and cheers and applauds loudly) Jolly good, ladies, jolly good!

Basil: Dawson, get a hold of yourself! 

Mr. Conductor: you're gonna give us away Dawson!

Dawson: (not listening to them) Oh, bravo, bravo.

[Basil is irritated until he hears the sound of a peg-legged figure approaching. Fidget& the double's attentions are focused on the showgirls as well, and doesn't notice that Basil has seen them. Fidget's peg gets caught in a hole in the floorboard, and he falls, and angrily yanks his foot out, sending himself stumbling back into the bar. During this, Miss Kitty has come back on stage and is finishing her song.

Miss Kitty: So dream on  
And drink your beer  
Get cozy  
Your baby's here  
Hey boys, I'm talkin' to you

Basil: If it isn't our peg-legged friend. boys, and your evil twin Mr. Conductor ooh hoo, what luck! (He turns and sees Dawson is gone) Dawson? (looks to the stage in shock) Dawson!

Mr. Conductor: oh no! he's stumbled on the stage!

[Dawson has joined the showgirl's dance. Miss Kitty takes his arm and swings him around, and he rejoins the twins. Basil slaps his forehead and drags his hand down his face.]

Miss Kitty: Your baby's gonna come through  
Let me be good to you

[The twins each give Dawson a kiss on the cheek. He giggles, then drunkenly twirls right of stage and onto the piano.]

Miss Kitty: (striking one final pose) Yeah! 

Big Bird: ouch! That's gotta hurt!

[A dazed Dawson is having visions of showgirls dancing around his head. The pianist is ready to hit him with a plank, but just as he swings, Dawson slumps down again. The pianist instead hits the head of a big mean looking mouse. He tries to hid the plank, but the larger mouse grabs him by the neck and is about to punch him. He manages to get loose, resulting in the punch hitting the piano so hard it crashes into the band members, sending them and Dawson flying in separate directions. Dawson lands on his back as an all out brawl breaks out. Mice are strangling each other, hitting them with whatever they can, be it a shoe, a chair, or kicking them as they swing from a ceiling lamp. The barmaid and bartender rush over to break up the fight as Fidget & the double enjoy their mugs of Rodent's Delight. Several gunshots go off, some of which shatter the lightbulbs. Basil, Mr. Conductor & Big Bird has found Dawson and is helping him sit up, lightly slapping his cheek to wake him up.

Basil: Dawson? Dawson!

Dawson: (the drug has worn off) What? What? (seeing the fight) What in heaven's name is going on?

Big Bird: you've been drugged that's what

Basil: I've spotted our peg-legged- (Basil looks to the bar, but Fidget and the double are gone. Basil, Mr. Conductor & Big Bird helps Dawson to his feet) Come on, old fella. There's not a moment to lose.

[The bar fight has become even more violent. Basil sees a trapdoor behind the bar and he, Dawson, Mr. Conductor & Big Bird move towards it, unnoticed. The fight continues as Dawson, Mr. Conductor & Big Bird climbs down the passageway, with Basil right behind them. Basil slowly shuts the door, just as a chair flies over and hits it.]

To Be Continued…


	6. Robot Queen & Escape!

[Down below, Basil sees Fidget & the double up ahead, climbing into a drain pipe. Basil motions for Dawson, Big Bird & Mr. Conductor to follow him and they quietly creep behind, as Fidget sings the showtune to himself.]

Fidget: Let me be good to you...Ba-boo ba-boom... So dream on, and drink your beer...  
Your baby's here!

[Basil, Dawson, Mr. Conductor & Big Bird look into the pipe, seeing Fidget dissappear into the darkness.]

Dawson: Basil-

Basil: (shushes him and climbs inside) Follow me.

[The camera slowly pans upward. From inside the pipe, we can hear Basil, Dawson, Mr. Conductor & Big Bird as they take their way up the pipe.]

Dawson: Great Scott. I can't see a thing. 

Mr. Conductor: if I had a lantern I could see in this pipe!

Basil: Shh. Grab my coat and follow along. No, no, no, not that way. Dawson, look out for your-

[A sealed cap rattles as Dawson walks straight into it.]

Dawson Oww! Confound it!

Big Bird: are you ok?

Dawson: I think so

[The camera continues moving up along with Basil, Dawson, Mr. Conductor & Big Bird.]

Dawson Do you have any idea where we're going?

Basil: But of course. Left turn. Right turn here, boys.

[Finally, we reach the drain grate by Ratigan's hideout. Basil lifts up the grate.]

Basil Ah-ha boys! We found it! Ratigan's secret lair! (As he climbs out and holds the grate open for Dawson, Big Bird & Mr. Conductor) And it's filthier than I imagined.

[They slowly creep over to the entrance, and notice Olivia curled up in the bottle, apparently asleep, with her back to them.]

Basil: Oh, boys . The bottle!

[They carefully sneak over to the bottle. Basil jumps on the neck of the bottle and begins to pull at the cork.]

Basil: It's stuck.

Dawson: (whispering as he knocks on the glass) Olivia? 

Big Bird: are you ok?

[Fidget, as it turns out, was in the bottle, dressed in Olivia's clothing. He turns to them, with a sinister smile as he make a kissy face.]

Mr. Conductor: [surprised] THAT'S NOT OLIVIA!

Thugs: Surprise!

[Basil drops to the ground, startled, as a large banner that reads "Welcome Basil" unfurls from the ceiling. Balloons are released and confetti flies as Ratigan's thugs clap and cheer mockingly for our heroes. Ratigan stands at the doorway, applauding.]

Ratigan: Bravo! Bravo! A marvelous performance. 

Double: [echoing] I must say it took you a while to find us! [Then he appeared using his green sparkle dust] but except my twin you don't have any magic dust

[Ratigan chuckles as he moves to Basil, who is glaring at his archenemy with hatred. Ratigan pulls out his pocket watch.]

Ratigan: Though frankly, I expected you fifteen minutes earlier. Heh heh. Trouble with the chemistry set, old boy?

[Basil stiffens at the insult. He recovers, and takes on an almost friendly tone.]

Basil Ratigan, no one can have a higher opinion of you than I have. (No longer friendly) And I think you're a slimy contemptible sewer rat!

[Ratigan calmly shuts his pocket watch and puts it away. He chuckles.]

Ratigan: By the way Basil, I just love your disguise. (he rips off Basil's mustache and his thugs laugh as Ratigan inspects his hat) Really, one would hardly recognize you. The greatest (nudges Basil and starts to laugh) detective (leaning over him) in all mousedom!

[Ratigan laughs even harder as he walks away. Basil is seething.]

Basil: Ratigan, so help me... I'll see you behind bars yet!

Ratigan: (gets in his face) You fool! Isn't it clear to you? (lifts Basil by his collar and shakes him with one hand) The superior mind has triumphed! (drops Basil) I've won! And don't worry about your other friends I have them hostage! [He then shows that he has Stacy. Billy, Dan, Becky & Kara behind bars] I couldn't find that schemer fellow but I trust he'll be at Buckingham Palace but still I've won!

[Ratigan laughs evilly as Fidget and the rest of his thugs join in. Basil steels himself against the jeering and pointing, but after a few moments, slumps, defeated and broken. Dawson stares at his friend in concern, but doesn't know how to help him. Basil hangs his head as the cruel laughter continues. Ratigan is clutching at his sides.]

Ratigan: Oh I love it! I love it! (laughing) Oh I love it, I love it, I love it!

[Cut to a few moments later, where several of Ratigan's thugs have tied Basil, Dawson & Mr. Conductor to a mousetrap, and are now setting the trap.

Ratigan: You don't know what a delightful dilemma it was trying to decide on the most appropriate method for your demise.

[Fidget nervously sets the switch and scampers away. Dawson flinches as the bonebreaking metal vibrates slightly. Basil is looking kinda catatonic, and is simply staring off into space and Mr. Conductor was just unhappy about this]

Ratigan: Oh, I had so many ingenious ideas I didn't know which to choose. So, I decided to use them all with the help of Mr. Double's evil magic

[Ratigan gives a grand gesture to reveal a gun, a crossbow, an axe, and an anvil, all of which are aimed directly at Basil, Dawson & Mr. Conductor.]

Ratigan: Marvelous, isn't it? Oh ho... But here, let me show you how it works. Picture this. (Fidget, via Vanna White, gestures to the record player as Ratigan explains his dastardly death trap) First, a tune I've recorded especially for you. As the song plays the cord tightens and when the song ends, (we see that the cord is moving upward, tied to a cork which is supporting a wine glass with a metal ball inside) the metal ball is released. (a slide constructed of wood and pipes is aimed directly at the mousetrap trigger release) rolling along its merry way until... (Here as Ratigan speaks, he gestures to each individual weapon, starting with the mousetrap...) Snap! (The gun) Boom! (The crossbow) Twang! (The axe) Thunk! (And the anvil) Splat!

[Dawson winces as Ratigan removes his hat in a form of salute.]

Ratigan: And so ends the short, undistinguished career of Basil of Baker Street. 

Double: and the magic & storytelling career of Mr. Conductor

Dawson: You're despicable!

Mr. Conductor: and so are you double!

Ratigan: Yes. (he chuckles as Fidget, now dressed in a British guard uniform, runs over to him) Everything's ready, Fidget?

Fidget: All set, boss.

Ratigan: (Ratigan peeks inside a large white box with a pink ribbon and chuckles wickedly) Oh, this is wicked! So delightfully wicked.

[Several thugs, dressed in British Guard uniforms as well, move the package as Ratigan walks over to Flaversham, who is bound by ropes, standing by Olivia's bottle, where we see that she's safe and sound, for now & next to the bottle was a birdcage where Big Bird sat sadly watching the progress]

Ratigan: Mr. Flaversham, let me congratulate you on a superb piece of craftsmanship. (he knocks at the glass) See what you can do with the proper motivation?

[Ratigan cackles and pinches Flavershams cheek as more of his thugs, all dressed in the uniforms, climb on to Felicia's back.]

Ratigan: You all know the plan.

Thugs: (saluting) Right, Professor. (they exit) 

Big Bird: you'll never get away with this Ratigan!

Ratigan: oh really? I think maybe when I come back I think I'll have TURKEY DINNER!

[Big Bird gasped of what he just heard]

Ratigan: It was my fond hope to stay and witness your finale scene but you were fifteen minutes late and I do have an important engagement at Buckingham Palace. (Dawson eyes him) Now, you will remember to smile for the camera, won't you? (a camera is indeed set up, ready to shoot) Hmm? Say 'cheese'.

Dawson: You fiend!

Dan: you monster!

Ratigan: (starting the record) Sorry chubby & kid. You should have chosen your friends more carefully.

Record: (Ratigan singing) Goodbye so soon  
And isn't this a crime  
We know by now that time  
knows how to fly

[Fidget is operating a dirigible, with the double riding on it and flies by Ratigan. The mysterious package is attached by a rope, and a ladder is lowered, and Ratigan climbs on, waving ]

Ratigan: Adieu, auf wiedersehen, arrivederci, farewell!

Record: So here's goodbye, so soon.

Ratigan: (chuckles) Bye, bye Basil.

Double: goodbye my good twin! [Cackles]

[Now in the dirigible, Ratigan steers it in and up through the furnace and into the night.]

Record: We go our separate way  
With time so short  
I'll say so long  
And go so soon  
Goodbye

[Back inside, the record is slowly tightening the cable]

Record: You followed me  
I followed you  
We were like each other's  
Shadows for a while  
Now as you see  
This game is through  
So although it hurts  
I'll try to smile  
As I say...

[The music continues to play as Olivia stares out of her glass prison at Basil, Dawson & Mr. Conductor so were the Shining Time crew & Big Bird]

Dawson: Wh-wh-what did he mean, an engagement in Buckingham Palace?

Basil: (sighs, then answers him, seemingly unconcerned) Haven't you figured it out yet, Doctor? The Queen's in danger and the Empire's doomed.

Dawson The Queen?

Becky: oh no!

[Outside Buckingham Palace, trumpets play as the camera moves down show the mouse entrance. Even now, well dressed mice are entering to see the Jubilee even Schemer. Inside her bedroom, the Queen is preparing herself. Little does she know, that just outside her doors, her guards have been ambushed and replaced by Ratigan's thugs]

Thug: Psst- over here. Come over here.

[The Queen is distracted by the sound of knocking at her door and adjusts her crown before answering.]

Queen: Hmm? Come in.

Thug: Ah, begging your Majesty's pardon. A present has just arrived in honor of your Jubilee.]

The thug moves aside as Fidget, the double and several others bring the large package inside. The Queen is delighted, and walks over.]

Queen: A present? Oh how wonderful! Ah, I just adore Jubilees.

Fidget: (handing her the attatched note) Here you are sweetheart.

Queen: (eyeing him suspiciously) Have you... been with us... long? (Reading) 'To our beloved Queen this gift we send as her 60 year reign... comes to an end?

[Fidget, the double and the other thugs pull the ribbons and sides down to reveal an exact robot replica of the Queen. She studies it.]

Queen: How extraordinary!

[Suddenly, the robot comes to life and grabs at the Queen. She runs as the Robot Queen chases her around the bedroom.]

Queen: Goodness gracious!

[The robot suddenly halts, as Ratigan appears at her doorway, with Flaversaham operating the controls.]

Ratigan: Amazing likeness, isn't it, Your Majesty?

Queen: Professor Ratigan! Guards! Seize this despicable creature! (Fidget snickers)

Ratigan: (into a speaker...) Guards, seize this

Robot Queen: (Ratigan's voice sounds like the Queen's) Despicable creature!

[Ratigan laughs into the speaker, giving the Robot Queen his same cruel laugh. His thugs now have hold of the true Queen.]

Queen: Oh how dare you!

Ratigan: Take her away! (rings his bell)

Queen: Let go of me, you ruffians!

Fidget: Move along, honey!

Queen: You fiends! 

Double: I wouldn't say fiends I'd say means my queen

[As they drag the Queen away, Ratigan wipes his handkerchief on the now silent Robot Queen's cheek.]

Queen: Traitors!

[Back at Ratigan's lair, the record is still playing, but Basil has still made no attempt to free everyone. Olivia is pushing at the cork, to no avail.] 

Big Bird: I'm going to be "Cooked Big Bird!" I gotta try & get out of this birdcage!

Record: It's through so although it hurts  
I'll try to smile  
As I say goodbye  
So soon and isn't this...

Dawson: Basil? (Basil groans) Basil!

Basil :Oh how could I have been so blind?

Dawson: We all make mistakes! But we can't let that stop us! We have to-

Basil: Ratigan's proved he's more clever than I. (scoffs) He would never have walked into such an obvious trap.

Dawson: Oh pull yourself together! You can stop that villain! Why-

[Dawson suddenly looks over to the record, which is skipping. Over Ratigan's continued 'So long' Dawson continues to try and knock some sense into Basil.]

Dawson: Basil! The record! 

Mr. Conductor: it's skipping!

Basil: Oh, it's finally happened! I've been outwitted!

Dawson: Oh, Basil, please!

Basil: Beaten! Duped! Made a fool of! (Dawson's getting angry) Oh, ridiculed! Belittled! 

Dawson: That's enough!

[The record fixes itself, and the song continues. Time is running out...]

Dawson: Dash it all Basil! The Queen's in danger, Olivia and the others are counting on us. We're about to be horribly 'splatted' and all you can do is lie there feeling sorry for yourself. Well, I know you can save us. But if you've given up then why don't we set it off now and be done with it?

Record: We know by now that time knows how to fly 

Mr. Conductor: hey since we're going to be flattened soon how about one last Thomas story?

Basil: oh I don't care Mr. Conductor tell away

Mr. Conductor: ok but this is something I hope will interest you it's about an escape from scrap [blows story whistle & the screen gets full of steam]

"Escape!"

Mr. Conductor: one day Edward was talking to Trevor when Douglas steamed by he was pulling a train of heavy coal cars

Douglas: come on Edward! Stop gossipin' in the sun when there's work to be done!

[Edward seemed almost offended by that]

Mr. Conductor: later Edward spoke to Douglas

Edward: Trevor & I are old friends & you & he have a lot of common too

Douglas: we do?

Mr. Conductor: quizzed Douglas

Douglas: and what would that be?

Edward: …scrap!

Mr. Conductor: said Edward quietly Douglas gasped

Douglas: don't mention that word! It makes me wheels wobble!

Edward: it does the same to Trevor

Mr. Conductor: replied Edward

Edward: he was being sent to the scrap yard but the vicar & I saved him & now he's really useful again even so Sir Topham Hatt certainly does need another steam engine here

Douglas: aye he does & quickly!

Mr. Conductor: that night Douglas was still working he had taken the midnight goods train to a station at a faraway part of the island where only the diesels work he was just shunting ready for his return journey… when

[Hissing sounds]

Douglas: that sounds like a steam engine

Mr. Conductor: he thought, the hiss came again

Douglas: who's there?

Mr. Conductor: asked Douglas a whisper came

Oliver: are you Sir Topham Hatt's engine?

Douglas: aye & proud of it!

[Then the camera panned down to an orange scrap engine]

Oliver: well I'm Oliver & I'm with my brakevan Toad we've run out of coal & have no more steam

Douglas: but what are ya going?

Oliver: escaping

Douglas: from what?

Oliver: scrap!

Mr. Conductor: Douglas shivered then he remembered Edward's story about saving Trevor

Douglas: I'll be glad to help ya! It'll have to look though as if you're ready for scrap & I'm takin' ya away

Mr. Conductor: their drivers & firemen agreed to help too everyone worked fast!

Douglas: no time to turn 'round I'll run tenderfirst come on!

[Then heroic music played as Douglas & Oliver went off to escape from scrap then when they reached the end of the scrap yard a dog was barking & a shrill whistle was heard]

Mr. Conductor: but before they could clear the station they were stopped

Foreman: aha!

Mr. Conductor: called a foreman

Foreman: a Great Western engine & a brakevan too you can't take these!

Douglas' driver: aye but they're all for us

Mr. Conductor: said Douglas' driver

Douglas' driver: see for yerself

Mr. Conductor: the foreman looked all over Oliver

[Oliver was very worried]

Foreman: seems in order right away guard!

[Then the foreman blew the whistle again as Douglas, Oliver & Toad went off into the darkness of night]

Douglas: that was a near thing

Oliver: we've had worse

Mr. Conductor: replied Oliver and they forged ahead

[Then the morning sun rose over the 2 engines & brakevan as they headed home]

Mr. Conductor: it was daylight when their journey ended

Douglas: WE'RE HOME!

Mr. Conductor: cried Douglas

Douglas' driver: shh!

Mr. Conductor: said his driver

Douglas' driver: there are the works we'll find a place for Oliver

Mr. Conductor: Oliver said goodbye & thank you & Douglas puffed away the next day Douglas told the other engines all about Oliver

James: Sir Topham Hatt will have to know

Mr. Conductor: said James

Gordon: Douglas should tell him at once!

Mr. Conductor: added Gordon

STH: well here he is

Mr. Conductor: said a voice

STH: now what's this all about?

Duck: beg pardon sir but we do need another engine

Gordon: yes sir

Mr. Conductor: ventured Gordon

Gordon: a steam engine sir

STH: well unless one is saved from scrap there's little hope

Douglas: but sir one has!

STH: yes indeed & thanks to you Douglas he's now at our works Oliver is just what we need for Duck's branchline!

Mr. Conductor: everyone cheered now Oliver & Toad are mended & painted in full Great Western colors Duck & Oliver are happy on their branchline the others laughed at first & called it "The Little Western" Duck & Oliver were delighted & so The Little Western it will always be

[then the screen got full of steam again as we return to the main story]

Basil: (gives a weak chuckle.) Oliver escaping from scrap that's just childish & Dawsome said "Set it off now." Before you told the story (is struck with an idea) Set it... off... now? Ye...Yeah! (Laughs) Yes! We'll... We'll set the trap off now!

[Basil grins maniacally, but Dawson is horrified.]

Dawson Basil! Wait! I didn't mean that we ought-

[The song has ended, and the ball is on it's way. Back in his true form, Basil quickly forms a plan.]

Basil: The angle of the trajectory multiplied by the square root of an isosceles triangle... (mumbles) dividing Guttermeg's principle of opposing forces in motion (mumbles) and adjusting for the difference in equilibrium! Dawson, at the exact moment I tell you, we must release the triggering mechanism just like Douglas did when he took Oliver from the scrapyards!

[The ball's getting closer, Dawson is ready, but terrified and so was Mr. Conductor]

Basil: Get ready, boys... Steady... Now!

Basil, Dawson & Mr. Conductor hit the trigger, saved from the metal switch by the ball that was stopped just between their heads. The vibration loosens one of the pegs, which ricochets towards the gun, causing it to misfire and hit the crossbow, which instead of being aimed at Basil, Dawson, & Mr. Conductor, flies towards the axe, cutting off the head. The blade falls lengthwise, slicing through the ropes and trap, effectivly freeing them. The anvil falls seconds later, missing them. The force of the anvil hitting the ground rattles Olivia's bottle, loosening the cork and sending her sailing through the air. As Dawson leans heavily against the anvil, Basil sheds his sailor costume and puts his deerstalker cap back on. He puts one arm around Dawson and holds the other out in the air.

Basil: Thank you, Dawson. (Olivia lands right in Basil's open arm, and he brings the two of them close) Smile everyone!

[The camera goes off, capturing Basil's brilliant smile, and Olivia and Dawson's stunned expressions.]

Big Bird: that's a good trick

[Then the Shining Time crew cheered]

Becky: now will you get us all out of these cages?

Big Bird: yeah I don't want to bird dinner!

Basil: sure thing my friends!

To Be Continued…


	7. Palace Impostor & Air Battle

[Meanwhile, at the palace, Ratigan's thugs are playing the trumpets to announce the queen's entrance. The crowd is fooled by the Robot Queen as it steps out.]

Robot Queen: On this most august occasion we are gathered here not only to commemorate my 60 years as Queen but to honor one-

[Ratigan watches from behind the curtian as Flaversham's voice takes over. A rifle is pointed at his back as one of the thugs is holding notecards for Flaversham to read.]

Flaversham: Of truly noble stature. I present to you a statesman among mice. A gifted leader .

Robot Queen: A crusader for justice!

[The real Queen, tied and gagged, is being dragged to the balcony by Fidget & the double.]

Fidget: Over here, fatty. You're a ton, toots.

Double: there be your fate mousy for there at the end is a cat waiting to messy

[The Queen's eyes widen as she sees Felicia jumping up and down outside, eager for a snack.]

Fidget: Here kitty, kitty. Time for mouse chow.

Robot Queen: A majestic mountain of humility. And my new Royal Consort. Professor Ratigan!

[The crowd backs away, horrified as Ratigan bursts out, wearing a crown and purple robe decorated with medals. A child blows a rasberry at him, and his mother quickly covers his mouth. Outside, Basil, Olivia, Dawson Big Bird Mr. Conductor & the Shining Time crew are now back at the waterfront. Basil whistles, and Toby comes running.

Basil: Toby! (Toby kisses Olivia) The game's afoot, Toby. Our Queen is in mortal danger.

[Toby puts his game face on, and his ear makes a whip sound as he folds it into a staircase. Basil and the others climb onto his neck, while Big Bird now back in his normal size & the Shining Time crew went into a train to reach Buckingham Palace and Basil points ahead.

Basil: To Buckingham Palace!

[Barking, Toby rushes ahead. Back at the Palace, Ratigan give an exaggerated bow to the fake Queen.]

Ratigan: Thank you, Your Majesty. And now as your new Royal Consort I have a few uh, slight suggestions. (Ratigan pulls out a roll of paper and lets it fall, where it rolls down the aisle of the Grand Hall, and well past the curtian where one of his men has opened it for him) Ahem. Item one.

[Fidget & the double are grunting as they carry the Queen on their backs. The queen is kicking them.]

Fidget: Stop that! (Grunting)

[Toby is still racing towards the castle, running right in front of a carriage. The horses rear back, but Toby, undaunted, keeps running. Dawson has once more fallen back and is hanging on to Toby's tail for dear life. Fidget & the double has made it to the edge of the balcony, where Felicia is sitting below, waiting patiently. Toby has made it to the palace, and holds his nose to a ledge, where Basil, Olivia, Dawson & Mr. Conductor race in through a mouse hole. Fidget & the double now have the queen held high over his head, and Felicia's jaws are open.]

Fidget: (straining) Nuts... Open wide. Bye-bye!

[Basil and the others race down the hallway. Just as Fidget is about the throw the Queen over, Basil grabs her. Fidget falls, and attempts to fly away from Felicia. He manages to cling to the edge of the balcony, and is trying to avoid Felicia's jaws.]

Fidget: (shouting gibberish) Down, down, kitty! Down! 

Double: so I see you're not dead yet my twin

Mr. Conductor: no but you will be! Olivia hand me the glue!

Olivia: [gives the glue to Mr. Conductor]

Mr. Conductor: say hello to my friend Elmer!

Double: oh no!

Mr. Conductor: [squirts the glue cap first]

Double: ! [Turns back into paper]

Fidget: [after seeing the double turn into paper] uh-oh

[The sound of barking distracts Felicia, and she turns to see Toby running straight for her. She screeches, and runs as fast as she can, with Toby close behind. Inside the Great Hall, Ratigan is continuing down his list of tyrannyic laws.]

Ratigan: Item 96 (snickers) A heavy tax shall be levied against all parasites and sponges. Such as the elderly, the infirm and especially (snickers) little children.

[Ratigan leans upside down over the railing to sneer at the boy from before. He looks at him defiantly before his mother whisks him away. An old man with a cast and crutch approaches him angrily.]

Old Man: That's ridiculous. You're insane.

Ratigan: Perhaps I haven't made myself clear. (Takes the crutch from the man, who falls) I have the power! (Breaks the crutch in half)

Robot Queen: Of course you do.

Ratigan: (jumps on the banister) I am supreme.

Robot Queen: Only you.

Ratigan: This is my kingdom!

[Ratigan laughs evilly as the crowd cowers under his shadow. In the backroom however, Basil has found Flaversham and the rest of Ratigan's men. Ratigan stops laughing and clears his throat, and sits on the banister to address the Robot Queen.]

Ratigan: That is of course with your Highness' permission.

[There is no answer right away, and Ratigan gives it a light slap, making it spring back to life.]

Robot Queen: Most assuredly... (It glares at him) you insidious fiend.

Ratigan: What?

Robot Queen: You're not my Royal Consort!

Ratigan: (covering it's mouth and addressing the crowd) What a sense of humor.

Robot Queen: (ducks down to free itself) You're a cheap fraud and impostor.

Ratigan: (under his breath) Flaversham!

[As Ratigan smiles nervously at the crowd, we see that behind the curtian, it is now Basil at the controls. Olivia and Flaversham are embracing as Dawson & Mr. Conductor holds a rope around Ratigan's thugs. The Queen has her rope around Fidget, and gives it a tight tug.]

Basil: A corrupt, vicious, demented, scoundrel. There's not evil scheme you wouldn't concoct.

[Basil jerks at the controls, causing the robot's head to fly up and spin, biting Ratigan's nose. He forces the head back down, but both arms spring out, hiting him in the stomach. Ratigan moves in front of the robot, hiding it from the crowd's eyes, but they aren't buying his scheme anymore.]

Robot Queen: (pushing past Ratigan) No depravity you wouldn't commit.

[Ratigan tries to force his weight on the robot, but it springs upward, bringing him up with it, then letting him fall.]

Basil: You Professor-

[Basil jerks even harder on the controls. Outside, the robot is falling apart.]

Robot Queen: are none other than a foul stenchus rodentus, commonly known as a

[Ratigan's temper flares as he seizes the robot by the neck.]

Ratigan: DON'T SAY IT!

Basil: (bursts from behind the curtian and points) Sewer rat!

[Ratigan screams and arches his back. He stares in shock at Basil]

Basil: Arrest that fiend! 

Mr. Conductor: you won't need magic now look who I have! [holds up his paper twin]

[Basil, Dawson, Flaversham, Mr. Conductor and the queen tackle Ratigan as several other mice rush forward to help. Other mice are fighting of the rest of Ratigan's men. Olivia watches from behind the curtain, not noticing that Fidget has managed to free himself from his ropes. Outside, Felicia is still running from Toby. She darts through bushes and flower beds and scrambles up a wall, where Toby can only leap up halfway and bark at her. Felicia snickers and lifts her chin at him. She turns, lifting her tail, and making a show of leaping down the other side. Seconds later she gives another terrified screech as several more dogs can be heard barking and growling. Felica's ribbon and fur flies as the camera pans over to reveal she jumped right into the Royal Guard Dogs' Kennel. Back inside, Ratigan throws his attackers away and sheds his robe. Fidget whistles at him from a high balcony, holding Olivia.]

Fidget: The girl! The girl!

[Flaversham turns, horrifed as Ratigan jumps from mouse to mouse, and grabs a robe to swing himself to the balcony. Basil, Dawson and Flaversham rush forward only to freeze as Ratigan holds Olivia threateningly over the edge.]

Ratigan: Stay where you are or the girl dies!

[He dissappears behind the curtain, taking Olivia with him.]

Basil: Hurry Dawson! 

Mr. Conductor: we have to save Olivia!

Basil leads Dawson, Flaversham, & Mr. Conductor outside.

Basil: (pointing up towards Ratigan's dirigible) There he goes! 

Big Bird: how are we going to catch him?

[Basil climbs up a flag pole and shouts down.]

Basil: Dawson! Flaversham! Mr. C! Gather up those balloons.

[Over a dozen balloons are tied to the palace gate. As Dawson and Flaversham move to take them, Basil begins to lower England's flag. A storm is approaching as Fidget pedals the dirigible and Ratigan steers. Olivia is bravely standing up to the villian.]

Olivia: Just wait! Basil's smarter than you! He's going to put you in jail. (tugs on his tail) He's not afraid of a big, old, ugly, rat like you.

Ratigan: (taking his tail back)Would you kindly sit down and SHUT UP!

[Ratigan's yell sends Olivia flying back, knocking over a stool and into the wall. Ratigan turns and sees the British flag flying in front of him, blocking his path. Fidget cowers as it moves higher. Basil has taken the flag, the balloons, and a sliding match box for him, Dawson, Flaversham & Mr. Conductor to fly in. and Big Bird & the Shining Time Station crew were down below in their train watching the progress Ratigan sneers and turns the dirigible as Fidget begins to pedal faster.]

Basil: Let her go, chaps!

[Dawson, Flaversham, & Mr. Conductor release air from an open balloon, closing the distance between them and Ratigan easily, Ratigan leads them around roofs and chimneys, up and around a statue of Lord Nelson and straight ahead towards the Tower Bridge. Fidget pedals as fast as he can as Ratigan steers the dirigible just below the bridge. Dawson braces himself for a crash, but at the last moment, they move downward, just missing it. Up head, Fidget stops, out of breath and exhausted. Ratigan glares at him as he hops inside and gestures towards Olivia.]

Fidget: We have to lighten the load.

Ratigan: Oh, you want to lighten the load!

[Fidget snickers at Olivia, but Ratigan seizes him by the ears and tosses him over instead.]

Ratigan: Excellent idea!

Fidget: No! Not me! I can't fly! I can't fly!

[Fidget falls into the river Thames as Ratigan hops on the propeller and moves forward. It's not enough however, as Basil and the others have finally caught up. Basil & Mr. Conductor are preparing to jump.]

Basil: Steady!

[Basil & Mr. Conductor catches the tail of the aircraft, swinging forward. Ratigan ducks as Basil's feet just miss him. The two adversaries glare at each other, until a terrified scream comes from Olivia. With Ratigan at the pedal, there is no one to steer, and they are heading directly for parliment's clocktower.]

Kara: [from below] MR. CONDUCTOR WATCH OUT!

[Ratigan can only scream himself as the dirigible smashes into the face of the giant clock. On the mouse-made hot air balloon, all Dawson, Flaversham and the Shining Time crew can do is stare at the empty dirigible hanging from the hole, and pray that their friends are alright.]

To Be Continued…


	8. A Thrilling End

[Inside the clocktower, Basil & Mr. Conductor awakens and rubs their necks, then stares in shock and amazement at the gears and cogs surrounding them. Creeping up unnoticed behind them is Ratigan, his fist poised, ready to knock Basil & Mr. Conductor down, the other hand clamped over Olivia's mouth. The little girl struggles and finally pulls free.]

Olivia Basil, Mr. Conductor look out!

[Basil & Mr. Conductor turns as Ratigan knocks Basil down. he rolls and catches the ends of the rotating gear, trying to pull himself back up as Ratigan prepares to deliver another blow. Olivia bites his hand, and Mr. Conductor blowing his whistle as high as it can be making Ratigan scream in pain, giving Basil the opportunity to climb up the gear and seize the professor's cape, and tangle it between two gears. Ratigan drops Olivia to hold onto his cape to keep from getting strangled, but kicks Olivia off the gear. She falls, landing on a much larger gear, connected to another one that will crush her in a matter of seconds. Thinking quickly, Basil & Mr. Conductor jumps from the gear and onto a lever, which lifts up a chain towards her. The final keg is approaching Olivia as Basil & Mr. Conductor gets closer. She tries to flatten herself against the gear as Basil reaches his hand up. Basil seizes her arm just as the gears connect, and the three smile at each other as the chain continues to lift them to the top of the tower.]

Mr. Conductor: come on let's get outta here!

[Down below, Ratigan's face is filled with anger. As he watches the three make their escape, his sanity snaps, and with a burst of strength, he tears his cape in half, freeing himself. Basil, Olivia & Mr. Conductor stop at the hole at the top of the tower, trapped. The camera zooms downward as the storm outside gains power. Inside, Ratigan is completely consumed. Gone is the egotistical gentleman. In his place is a terrifyingly dangerous monster. He's running through and around the many gears, his clothes becoming torn and ragged. Outside, Olivia is tugging on Basil's coat and pointing to Dawson and Flaversham, who are approaching. Ratigan is getting closer. Basil realizes this, and lifts Olivia into his arms, holding her up with Mr. Conductor holding Basil behind. Dawson is holding Flaversham by his apron as the toymaker is leaning forward as far as he can, trying to reach Olivia.

Basil: Closer Dawson! Closer!

[Ratigan leaps onto the striking hammer, nearly falling, but scrambles up and leaps forward. Basil and Mr. Conductor are still trying to lift Olivia as high as they can, but Olivia and Flaversham can't quite make it.]

Olivia: Daddy, I can't reach! I can't reach!

[Basil & Mr. Conductor turns just in time to see Ratigan leap forward to tackle him. Basil grunts as Ratigan catches them midsection and the three topple downward. Olivia is tossed into the air, and caught by Flaversham before she falls. They hug, but down below Ratigan is still holding onto Basiland Mr. Conductor. He tries to grasp the top of the tower, but between the rain and Ratigan's weight, he can't get a good grip. They seperate as they fall down the face of the clock. Midfall, Ratigan grabs Basil and Mr. Conductor again, and they hit the hour hand. Basil is sent flying across and lands, his upper body laying over the edge. His vision blurred for only a second, he moves back. Mr. Conductor was hanging onto a side of the clock & got back up to get to Basil Ratigan is no where in sight as Dawson calls out to him, approaching the edge of the hand.]

Dawson Basil! Mr. C! Over here!

[Basil & Mr. Conductor looks relieved, but is barely able to take a single step towards their friends when Ratigan attacks them from behind, lifting them up with each arm. Basil manages to wriggle free and so did Mr. Conductor & they run up towards the edge, but with frightening speed and agility, Ratigan is there, blocking their path.]

Ratigan There's no escape this time Basil! And Twinkletoes!

Basil & Mr. Conductor slides down the hand and tries to put distance between themselves and the raging rat, but he is there once more, blocking them. Ratigan holds out his hand and unsheathes his razor-sharp claws, and hits Basil and Mr. Conductor twice with such force it sends them flying back. Their friends are trying to reach them as fast as they can, but Basil can't hold out much longer. Before he can even stand, Ratigan hits him and Mr. Conductor several more times, almost knocking them off. Basil & Mr. Conductor climbs back up, clutching their arms in pain. They look up, exhausted as Ratigan hits them again, sending them over the edge. Basil holds on to the tip of the hand while Mr. Conductor held onto Basil's legs as the clock's chimes begin to sound. Lightning strikes as Ratigan rears back. Basil braces himself, but Ratigan's blow sends him & Mr. Conductor down. Dawson and Olivia both try to grab for them, but miss.. They stare in disbelief as their friends plummet to the ground. Ratigan himself almost doesn't believe it, but a cruel smile spreads across his face as he leaps up and laughs maniacally]

Ratigan I won!

[However, his victory is cut short!]

Basil: On the contrary! 

Mr. Conductor: that's right!

[Basil & Mr. Conductor has managed to catch the propeller of the ruined dirigible, as well as something else of value for Ratigan.]

Basil The game's not over yet! (Rings the bell) 

Mr. Conductor: [blows his whistle which had all the whistles of all the Sodor steam engines whistling in unison]

[Ratigan only has time to check his pocket for his missing bell before the minute hand moves to ten o'clock. The striking hammer falls, and Big Ben sounds off. The vibrations force Ratigan over the edge and he falls. He makes one final grab at Basil, catching him by his jacket. The ropes snap under the extra weight. Ratigan falls as Basil & Mr. Conductor clings to the propeller, which has snapped free. Olivia, Dawson and Flaversham are helpless as both Ratigan, Basil & Mr. Conductor disappear below the clouds. Olivia turns to her father and begins to sob. A squeaking noise is approaching from below, and she leans back to look down. Basil & Mr. Conductor are slowly making their way back up, pedaling with all their might as the propeller is lifting them higher. They hear his friends cheering and smiles.

Dawson: Ho ho! Hooray!

Olivia: Hooray! It's Basil & Mr. Conductor! (Hugs Dawson as Flaversham jumps up and down)

Dawson: Good fellow. Jolly good! Ha! 

[The Shining Time Station crew cheered down below then Schemer came up with a big box]

Schemer: what's all the cheering about?

Big Bird: oh… nothing Schemer

[The storm is over as our friends are finally together and safe. Cut to Basil's flat, where in place of Ratigan's picture, there is a newspaper clipping with a picture of Basil, Dawson & Mr. Conductor bowing before the Queen, apparently being knighted for their bravery. The headline reads: "Queen Honours Detective and Magic 18 inch man", along with the subheadlines "Queen Praises Detective Basil, Medal to be Given", and "Time Runs Out for Ratigan" and "Scheming Man named Horace found with box of stolen jewels".

Dawson: To be thanked by the Queen herself. Oh how very thrilling, eh, Basil?

Basil: (placing Ratigan's bell on the mantle) All in a day's work Doctor.

Olivia: Oh Dr. Dawson you were wonderful!

[Dawson chuckles bashfully.]

Flaversham: Indeed. (looks at his pocketwatch) Oh my, we're late to catch our train. Come along, Olivia. (He leaves)

Olivia Yes, Father.

Flaversham: [Turns to his human friends & Big Bird outside] thank you all for your help everyone

Big Bird: you're welcome Mr. Flamerson

[Flaversham just looked puzzled]

[It is a very bittersweet moment as Olivia embraces the mouse and 18 inch man who saved her life, as well as her father.]

Olivia Goodbye Basil. (sniffles) I-I'll never forget you. And you too Mr. Conductor

[Basil leans down and puts his hands on her shoulders and smiles.]

Basil: Nor I you, Miss... (He just can't help himself) Miss Flangerhanger.

[Olivia stares for a moment, then shakes her head, a smile on her face.]

Dawson: (chuckles) Whatever.

Olivia: Goodbye, Dr. Dawson.

Dawson: Goodbye, my dear. 

Mr. Conductor: I'll never forget you you're a good kid I met that's almost in my size [hugs Olivia]

Olivia: [giggles] thanks Mr. Conductor and here is what ratigan would have left behind

Mr. Conductor: what is it?

Olivia: [reciting the end of Bowled Out] a rather nasty smell & a battered bowler hat! [Laughs with Mr. Conductor, Basil & Dawson]

[Olivia walks over to the front door, and turns again.]

Olivia: (whispers) Goodbye. (She leaves) 

Mr. Conductor: well it's best if me & my friends would best be going too we have to drop Big Bird back at Sesame Street & I got to go back to my signalhouse in Shining Time Station

Dawson: will you visit again sometime Mr. C?

Mr. Conductor if possible yes

Basil: if possible we'll meet each other in Moskow and we'll let you know when we're going

Mr. Conductor: it's a plan Basil

Basil: no problems at all my magic friend

[Basil & Dawson hug Mr. Conductor and he disappeared and Dawson & Basil go outside to say farewell to Big Bird & their human friends]

Basil: I hope to see you all again sometime

Billy: that's right

Big Bird: if I'm ever in trouble on Sesame Street I'll get my friend the mouse detective

Stacy: well we'd better go & get Schemer out of the London prison before we go

Dan, Becky and Kara: bye Basil! Bye Dr. Dawson!

[Then the friends walked off]

Basil: Well, um... (sniffs) Not a bad little girl, an 18 inch man, humans & an 8 foot yellow bird, actually.

Dawson: (putting on his hat) Not at all. (sighs) Well, it's time I was on my way too.

Basil: But, um... but I thought...

Dawson: (putting on his jacket) Well, the case is over. Mmm... Perhaps it's... Well, perhaps it's best I found my own living quarters.

Basil: But... (There is a knock at the door) Oh, now who can that be?

[Dawson opens the door and a young lady mouse is standing outside]

Lady Mouse: I-is this the home of the famous Basil of Baker Street?

Dawson: (taking off his hat) Indeed it is, Miss. (looks concerned) You look as if you're in some trouble.

Lady Mouse: (crying and wiping at her eyes) Oh I am! I am!

Dawson: Then, you've come to precisely the right place.

Basil: (seizes the moment and puts his arm around Dawson) Ah, allow me to introduce my trusted associate, Dr. Dawson, with whom I do all my cases. Isn't that right, Doctor?

[Dawson seems surprised at first, but then understands what Basil is asking him. They shake hands.]

Dawson: What? What? Oh, yes. Yes! By all means.

[The sentimental moment lingers for a bit, then Basil gets straight to business.]

Basil: As you can see Dawson this young lady has just arrived from the Hampstead district and is troubled about the disappearance of an emerald ring missing from the third finger of her right hand. Now, tell me your story and, pray, be precise.

[Outside Basil's window, Toby has an ear lifted, nodding along with Basil's conclusion. The camera zooms outward as Dr. Dawson concludes his narration.]

Dawson: From that time on, Basil and I were a close team. And over the years, we had many cases together. But I shall always look back on that first with the most fondness; my introduction to Basil of Baker Street, the Great Mouse Detective. And My magical friend of America Mr. Conductor!

The End

[Then before the end credits came in Tito zoomed in]

Tito: wait a minute! Wait a minute! Don't go home yet! Me and my band have got a special ending song to go with this hit it Didi! [Plays on his piano as Didi dressed as a ghost came in singing Midnight Special as random clips from our adventure played]

[Clips of the Jukebox Band]

Ghost: let the midnight special,

Shine the light on me!

Let the midnight special,

Shine the ever loving light on me!

[Clips of The Great Mouse Detective]

Well you wake up in the morning

Hear the ding dong ring

You gonna watch 'em do the table

See the same 'ol thing

[Clips of Bowled Out, Tender Engines, Thomas, Percy & the Dragon & Escape!]

Well it's on one table

Ninty –four can-can

And you say a thing about it

You're in trouble with the man!

Let the midnight special,

Shine the light on me!

Let the midnight special,

Shine the ever loving light on me!

[Then Rex played on his electric guitar as Didi played on her drums in the instrumental]

[Clips of Shining Time Station]

Let the midnight special,

Shine the light on me! Oh yeah!

Let the midnight special,

Shine the ever loving light on me!

[Clips of the Jukebox Band]

Let the midnight special,

Shine the light on me! Oh yeah!

Let the midnight special,

Shine the ever loving light on me!

Tito: Bueno amigos! Good singin' Didi!

Didi: [comes in wearing a pineapple costume] hi guys sorry I'm late but I was busy gluing this pineapple to my head

Band: huh?

[Then the ghost rose up & flew away! Making the band scared & run off except Didi]

Didi: [puzzled] hey where'd everybody go?

[Then we go to the ending credits of our adventure]


End file.
